The Wheels of Fate
by Little Patch
Summary: Danielle Louise Sullivan is a young girl who had everything she could wish for- a warm home and a happy family. However, nothing lasts forever. Everything she held dear was taken away from her and leaving her no choice but to move to Mystic Falls where her grandmother resides. What would happen to her as she opens a new chapter in her life where every hidden secret is revealed?
1. Prologue

**Full Synopsis: **

Danielle Louise Sullivan is a young girl who had everything she could wish for- a warm home and a happy family. However, nothing lasts forever. With just a snap of finger, everything she held dear was taken away from her and leaving her no choice but to move to Mystic Falls where her grandmother resides. What would happen to her as she opens a new chapter in her life where every hidden secret is revealed? (Takes place during last episode of season 1)

* * *

><p><strong>Outfit: danielles_1st_outfitset?id=142484610**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my buzzing alarm clock. I quickly turned it off and got up ready for another day. This day was my first day of school and just the thought seeing my friends after the long summer break made me smile. I went to the shower feeling so energized. After my bath, I put on my outfit for the day which I prepared last night. I let my hair dry into its natural curls and put on a light make up.

"Danny, breakfast is ready!" my mother called from downstairs.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the dining table where I see my dad reading a newspaper and Kyla, my little sister, enjoying her pancakes.

"Morning dad!" I happily said as I kissed his cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." dad replied lowering his newspaper and giving me a smile.

"Morning Kyla!" I uttered kissing the top of my sister's head.

"Morning Danny!" she replied back while giving me a toothy grin which made me chuckle as I settle myself down beside her.

I grabbed some pancakes and pour myself some milk. I started munching on my food since I was too excited and I can't seem to calm down.

"Are you ready for today darling?" my mother said with a British accent.

"Yup! I can't wait to see my friends again and I'm sure that this year will be another interesting one." I replied with such enthusiasm that made my mom and dad chuckle.

"I can very much imagine it after seeing your expression." Dad said jokingly.

"Very funny dad." I retorted sounding as angry as possible but miserably failed and it resulted to more laughter coming from my parents. I finished eating my food and looked at the clock which read 7:20 a.m. I need to go since class starts at 8 and it takes twenty minutes to get to school. I stood up and grabbed my bag and gave each of my family members a kiss in the cheek.

"I'm going!" I shouted as I made my way to the front door.

"Take care!" my dad said.

"I will!"

"Your dad and I are going to Kyla's ballet recital later. Don't come home late because we are going to celebrate after. Be careful darling!" my mom stated as she accompanied me to the front door.

"Alright. Note taken. Bye!" I responded and gave my mom another kiss.

The stereo was blaring and I sang along with it as I drove to school. Twenty minutes later, I arrived to school and went to look for my friends. It wasn't that hard though because they found me as soon as I sent foot in the front door of the school and gave me a bone-crushing hug. We chatted for awhile about what happened over the summer then the bell rang which marks the start of class.

Time passed by quickly with nothing much happening today although I enjoyed it since I was catching up with my friends. My friends asked me to hang out with them but I refused since I promised mom that I would come home after school to celebrate. When I arrived home, I got my keys and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I announced but no one answered. _"Strange, I thought they said that they would be home by this time."_ I thought. _"Maybe they just got off there. I guess I will just have to wait for them."_

I went to the kitchen to get some food but I heard the telephone ring so I went to get it.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, this is Officer Scott. Are you Ms. Danielle Sullivan?" the person on the other line said.

"Yes, this is she." I replied. My stomach churned when I heard 'officer'.

_"Why would a policeman look for me? I have a bad feeling."_ I thought as anxiety started to run through my body.

"I'm very sorry to inform you that your family met a car accident and they are rushed to St. Mary's Hospital."

The phone slipped from my grasp as my blood went cold.

"Hello? Ms. Sullivan?"

I quickly went to my car and rushed to St. Mary's Hospital. I went to the emergency wing and informed a nurse of whom I am. She told me that my dad and Kyla already passed away which made me numb and go into shock. I snapped back to reality when she said that my mom was still conscious but she was in critical condition while leading me to my mom. The scene before my eyes broke me; there she was covered in blood and wounds.

"MOM!" I rushed to her side. Her eyes found mine.

"Dan... Danielle..." She said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm here. You're going to be okay." I muttered as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I... don't… have much time... left..."

"Mom, please don't say that. You're going to survive this."

"I... need you... to move… with your grandma… she will... take care... of you… I… love you so much Danny…" she said as she weakly reached to touch my cheek.

"I love you too mom!" I said while holding her hand.

She smiled one last time then I felt her hand slip my fingers. A tear slid down her eye as she closed her eyes and never to be opened again.

"NO! NO MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" I shouted as I collapse into my knees and more tears ran down my cheeks.

_"What did I do wrong for them to be taken away from me? I can't live without them." _

* * *

><p>I do not own the plot and the characters of TVD. I only own Danielle, my OCs and some details that I will add in the plot.<p>

Hi! This is my first fanfiction. :) I apologize if it is not that good and there are grammar mistakes. :(  
>I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Outfit: danielles_2nd_outfit/set?id=142565964**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

A week has passed since the car crash; I'm standing here right now in the front porch of place that I used to call home. This last week has been rough to me because whenever I enter this house I'm reminded of the happy memories it held and it broke me that I could never go back to those times. Today was the day that I would move in with my grandmother and this would be the last time that I would be here. I wiped my tears and without further ado I went to my car without looking back because I know I will have another breakdown.

Thirty minutes later, I arrived at the airport and made my way to the immigration. I had a bit more time left until the boarding time so I sat down and closed my eyes to relive a bit of my fatigue.

"Flight to Virginia is now accepting passengers to board." I heard the airport announcer proclaim.

I stood up and went to my designated gate. When I got into the plane, I immediately found my seat and thank god no one sat beside me because I wanted to be alone. I put on my earphones and the melody started to fill me ears. This helped a bit in making the nightmares go away and with that I fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I woke up to someone announcing that we are about to land. I quickly fixed myself and by the time I finished, the plane had already safely landed in the runway. When the plane went into a full stop and seatbelt sign was off, I grabbed my hand carry bag and went out of the plane. When I finished all of the things needed in the immigration, I got into my car that was also sent here and drove to Mystic Falls, Virginia. The car ride took only an hour but for me it felt like days until I saw the sign 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. My grandma sent me a route to her house since it has been a long time since I have been to here, my hometown. If I remember correctly, we moved to London when I was ten years old due to reasons that my parents won't tell me. I tried asking once why we moved but they would always say that they would tell me when the time was right. I guess I would never know now since they are gone. This thought made me tear up again but I quickly composed myself since I don't want to cry.

At last I arrived at my grandma's house; I went to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door was immediately opened to reveal my grandmother, Agatha Alexis Sullivan. She swiftly wrapped me into a tight hug once she saw me. I tear up again as I returned the hug.

"Shhh. It's okay darling. I'm here, everything will be alright now." She murmured.

"They're… They're gone grandma… I will never see them again." I managed to let out between my sobs.

"I know Danny but we have to be strong and move on. I'm sure that's what they would have wanted."

My grandma led us to the living room. We stayed there for a few more minutes as I clung onto my grandma as if my life depended on it. After my yet another breakdown, we grabbed my stuff and place it in my room. She helped me get settled and fix all of my things. While unpacking, I found a picture of my family. Looking at it brought sorrow into my heart but I quickly shook the feeling away. I placed it on top of my bedside table and continued unpacking. It was very late when I finished so I changed into my pajamas. One more time, I cried myself to sleep while thinking about the family I lost.


	3. Chapter 2

**Outfit: danielles_3rd_oufit/set?id=142598043**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

I woke up feeling the sunlight stream down my face. I went to the bathroom and I was horrified at what I saw. My reflection showed my puffy red eyes and I'm worried that grandma will find out that I cried. I got into the shower and tried to remove the puffiness of my eyes. After my shower, I went to get my outfit for the day and put on some make up to hide the fact that I cried. When I'm done, I made my way to the kitchen and got cereal just in time grandma came in.

"Morning grandma." I stated smiling.

"Morning sweetheart." She replied giving me a kiss on top of my head.

"Darling, why don't we go out? It is the Founder's day today and I need to be there since I'm also part of the council. I think it would be good for both of us and I'm sure everyone would be delighted to see you again." My grandma stated with a small smile.

"Alright, let me get my bag first." I weakly replied.

~~~~~X~~~~~

We arrived at the town square and it all still looked the same except for the few small details that changed. A man and a woman came to us and I can't helped but wonder that they both look familiar.

"Agatha! You're here!" the man said

"We thought you wouldn't come since the incident." The woman uttered with a sad voice.

"Well, I needed some fresh air and I have to move on. It already happened and I can't change anything. By the way, this is Danielle. Both of you remember her right?" my grandma replied while gently tugging me forward.

Both of their eyes widened after hearing my grandma's statement. Without me even noticing it, I was wrapped into a tight embrace.

"Danny! You've grown into such a fine young lady. I couldn't even recognize you!" Mrs. Lockwood, which I now remember, pronounced.

"She's right and here I am wondering why you looked familiar when I saw you." Mr. Lockwood merrily said.

"It's nice to see both of you too." I smiled.

"Are you coping well dear after what happened?" Mrs. Lockwood asked.

"Not really, but I have no choice but to be strong for my sake and theirs."

They both have pity and sadness in their eyes and it made me uncomfortable. I never liked it when people gave me those eyes filled with pity.

"We'll be here for you when you need us, alright?" Mr. Lockwood muttered which I gave a nod in return. I never knew why but Mr. Lockwood always had a soft spot for me.

"Why don't you go look around and find the others? I'm sure they would be happy see you after such a long time. You can just meet me later where they will hold the mayor's speech." My grandma stated.

"Alright, see you later Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood. Bye grandma." I said while giving grandma a kiss in the cheek.

I was roaming around the town square trying to familiarize all of the things I missed over the past years. The weather is great today and it was suitable for the event. Everyone around was smiling and laughing and there were also pretty and colorful floats around. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name and I turned to the familiar voice.

"DANIELLE SULLIVAN?! IS THAT YOU?!" I saw Caroline, my childhood friend, shrieked while running to me dressed in an 1860's dress. This put a genuine smile on my face after a long time.

"Caroline!" I happily said as she gave me a tight bear hug. "Care... Can't breathe..."

"Sorry! How have you been? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline asked multiple questions at the same time. I was about to answer when I heard multiple voices call me.

"DANNY!" When I turned around, I was pulled into a group hug. Apparently, Caroline's outburst got the attention of everyone. When they pulled away, I saw all of my childhood friends with bright smiles on their faces namely Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy.

"Where have you been? When did you get back? How long have you been here? How are you? Why didn't you tell us?" They shot simultaneously.

"Whoa... whoa... wait... One question at a time please." I said with a grin which caused them to laugh.

"Wow! You got British accent now." Matt joked.

"Yeah! Different from what you sounded like when we were kids. You sounded like the witch in Snow White before." Tyler added which caused the others to erupt into laughter.

"Hahaha, very funny Tyler!" I retorted playing along with their game. "To answer you, I just got here yesterday afternoon and I was busy unpacking my stuff so I wasn't able to tell you."

"Are you okay? We heard about what happened with your family." Elena asked.

"No, not really. I feel incomplete and so lonely that they're not here with me but life goes on. I have to move on and I'm sure they wouldn't want me to be drowned in sorrow for the rest of my life." I replied with a sad smile.

"We are here for you and to make up the time that we lost, we are going to have so much fun today!" Caroline declared with so much enthusiasm that it drove the gloomy air away and made a grin appear in my face.

My eyes trailed off to two handsome young men who I didn't notice until now. One has beautiful forest green eyes and light brown hair while the other one had piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Well, who do we have here? I believe we haven't met because if we did, I wouldn't have forgotten such a beautiful lady. I'm Damon Salvatore." The dark haired man said in a flirty tone with a smirk plastered in his face while extending his hand to me.

"Danielle Sullivan." I replied reaching for a handshake but instead he kissed the back of my hand. I just stared at him dumbfounded, unaffected by his advances. There was this weird feeling that I felt when I made contact with Damon. It felt cold and dark like death. I quickly pushed it aside because I may be hallucinating. I noticed everyone roll their eyes and then the other man pushed Damon away.

"I apologize for my brother's actions. Stefan Salvatore, it's a pleasure to meet you." The man stated while giving me a smile.

"Danielle. The pleasure is all mine." I replied whilst returning the smile.

"Time to get on the floats." Someone shouted.

"Time to go! Please come watch the floats parade, you'll love it! We'll catch you later." Caroline said.

"Yeah! We can watch together!" Bonnie pronounced merrily.

"Alright! Bye guys!" I said with the same eagerness.

Bonnie and I went into our places and watched the parade. I was acting like a little girl given an ice cream and that made Bonnie laugh at me. Everything brings back memories of my childhood here in Mystic Falls. I guess mom was right that when she said that moving here is a good thing because for the first time since that car crash, I felt like I could be me again. We saw our friends and waved at them until Damon came and there was a sudden tension.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked in an annoyed voice.

"Just watching the parade." Damon answered.

"Let's go Danny." Bonnie said while I followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

_"This is becoming awkward."_ I thought. "Bonnie I'll wait for you there." I murmured, earning a nod from her. I watched the parade in a less crowded space while waiting for her. After a while, she came to me looking distracted by something.

"Are you okay? Did Damon say anything to upset you?" I asked concerned about her.

"No, he didn't. I'm okay, don't worry about it." She assured me with a slight smile.

I wasn't convinced though, there is clearly something bugging her. I guess I'll just leave it since she clearly doesn't want me to know. I stayed with Bonnie and the others for the rest of the day at the grill. We talked about what happened to our lives when we were apart. I also got to know Stefan more and he was the sweet and gentleman type of guy. I also found out that he is Elena's boyfriend. I had fun actually and it was nice to reminisce some childhood memories. It was already kind of dark so I had to say goodbye since I need to look for my grandma. They wouldn't let me go though until they made me promise that we hangout tomorrow which made me chuckle. I then made my way to the exit and went to look for my grandma.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It was kind of hard looking for her since there were more people now than awhile ago. After a few more minutes of searching, I finally found her talking with an unknown man. She has an anxious expression and they look like they're in a heated conversation. I decided to go near to hear their conversation since I'm worried.

"You can't risk it in a public place! You might hurt someone innocent along the way! You will expose the truth about vampires and the supernatural world to the people!" I heard my grandma say.

_"Can't risk what? Hurt the innocent along the way? And expose the truth about vampires and supernatural world? What on earth is going on?"_

"Agatha, we have no choice! The hunt happens tonight and it's final." The man raised his voice. I decided to come out and pretend that I just came.

"Grandma?" She immediately whipped her head to me still with a nervous face. "Is everything alright? Who is this man?"

"Oh! Everything's fine, Danielle. You have nothing to worry about. This is John Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's uncle. You remember him don't you?" She stated swiftly masking her once agitated state.

"Danny, long time no see!" John said in a cheery voice while moving to hug me.

"You too, Uncle John." I replied whilst smiling and returning the hug.

"I need to be going now since I have matters to attend to. It's really nice to see you again! Bye!" John said before leaving.

"We need to go home darling." Grandma declared in a hurried tone.

"Why? I thought that we were going to watch the fireworks?" I have a feeling that grandma is hiding something and she doesn't want me involved in it.

"Change of plans honey. We have to go."

With that she quickly dragged me to the parking lot. I heard this sound and suddenly I felt sharp pain in my head. I collapsed to the ground while clutching my head. The pain was unbearable that I let out an earsplitting scream.

"DANIELLE!" I feel my grandma go down to my level. I heard faint footsteps and murmurs before I fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Agatha<strong>

"DANIELLE!" I kneeled down to my granddaughter's level.

_"John! He didn't listen and started the Gilbert device. Danny is in danger. I need to get her out before they find her."_ I thought. I was too late though, the deputies must have heard her scream. I stood in front of my granddaughter to protect her and faced the deputies.

"We are taking her." One said

"No you aren't." I declared with absolute fierceness.

"Get away from the monster Agatha! We do not want to have to hurt you." Another said.

"No! You are not taking my granddaughter to her death! Just walk away and none will get hurt."

"You made your choice!" He said while moving forward to take Danny.

"No you did." I glared at him and muttered a spell which resulted to them falling into a deep sleep. I casted another spell to remove their memories and took Danny home.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It was already early in the morning and I'm dreading for this time. I'm sure that Danny would ask me for the details and I wouldn't be able to keep the secret that her parents and I tried so hard to keep. When Danny was younger, I tried removing a bad memory of her having a nightmare before and it never worked. The reason of that, I don't know since it's only in her that it has happened. I had to stay by her side and calm her down that night.

"Grandma?" I heard Danny call.

"In the living room, darling." I saw her enter with a serious and frightened face.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I heard your conversation with Uncle John."

My eyes widened at her statement. I didn't know she was there and now everything is out. The thing that we tried our hardest to keep her away from seems to be haunting her. I kept quiet because I was too shocked.

"I need you to be totally honest with me in return. What did you mean when you said that Uncle John can't risk exposing the truth about vampires and supernatural world during the hunt? Was I one of the 'creatures' that they wanted to hunt down? And what was the screeching sound that I heard? Why is it that when I touched Damon Salvatore I got this sudden feeling of death? Am I not human?" She shot simultaneously and I can see the hidden fear in her eyes.

I looked at her straight in the eyes and I could see that she is determined to get answers. I sighed.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Your parents and I have kept things from you that we never wanted you to find out."

"Please! Please you have to tell me!" She desperately pleaded.

"Yes, Danielle. You are not human."

"What?" Danny managed to choke out.

"You're a-"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Danielle**

"You're a witch, Danielle." My grandma stated with a serious tone. This statement had shocked me to the core that it had left me speechless.

"You were nothing like the creatures that the deputies were hunting. The ones they were looking for were vampires and they are affected by the Gilbert device. The Gilbert device is weapon against vampires wherein any vampire within five blocks radius will be incapacitated. That is what the deputies thought; they didn't know it also has the capability to disable other supernatural beings. You said that you got the feeling of death when you touched Damon Salvatore; the reason is he was a vampire. Witches get those feeling when they touch vampires." Grandma pronounced.

"How... How do you know all of these? And how am I a witch? Because I'm sure that mom and dad were human, I never saw them do anything peculiar and out of the ordinary."

"The thing is I'm not entirely human either. I'm also a witch like you. That's the thing; we kept the family secret and history from you. We never wanted you to find out about the supernatural world for your own good and protection. For me to clearly explain everything to, I would have to talk about the ancient times, the history of Sullivan witches."

"I have time so please tell me everything." I pleaded. She sighed and started telling the story.

"All throughout the olden times, Sullivan witches were known to be very powerful and respected by other witches. They were a rare kind because they have the capability to easily do different feats that other witches can't or have a hard time doing. Our kind already has magic within us when we are born and we channel them through our emotions and state of mind unlike other witches who need to channel the magic of their ancestors or the spirits. Sullivan witches are famous for their art of medicine and healing. During the earliest times, they would perform miracles, as others would like to say, that helped save thousands of lives." She explained.

"Does that mean that dad, mom, Kyla and Uncle Keith were witches too?" I cautiously asked.

"Yes darling, although Kyla was also unaware of the supernatural world. Your uncle was one of the most powerful Sullivan witches. But among all of us, I can feel that you contain much more power than us. You're very special, Danielle. There will be a high possibility that people will come after you for that great magic you hold so I will need you to be cautious and be aware of the people around you." She stated with a grim look. I was too horrified and frightened that I could only nod after hearing what she said.

"Since you already know all of this, I would have to teach you how to control and use you magic so you would be able to protect yourself from evil. I would also need you to study the family grimoires or spell books. The history of the supernatural world is also something you must learn." Grandma pronounced.

"Alright. All my life I thought that I was only a normal teenager and everything you said were hard to sink in. I still can't believe I'm a witch." I managed to let out. "But can we start today? I'm frightened that something like last night might happen again."

"Darling, are you sure? I don't want to push you. Let us take one step at a time. I will be with you all throughout, alright?" She said giving me a small smile whilst I just nod in return. "Alright then, go change your clothes and then meet me here."

"Okay!" I replied and made my way to my room. However, I stopped midway when I realized something. "Grandma?"

"Yes dear?"

"You said that not just vampires were affected by the Gilbert Device. How come I was affected and you were not?" I asked full of curiosity and disbelief.

"I found out earlier remember? I casted a protection spell so I wasn't affected."

"Oh! Alright, I understand now. Grandma, thank you for telling me everything." I said with a grin before going to me bedroom again.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I heard her say.

* * *

><p><strong>Agatha<strong>

looked at my granddaughter's fleeting figure and the feeling of guilt suddenly ran through me.

_"I can't tell you everything now, Danielle. I hope you forgive me for lying to you and for not telling you everything. I have to keep the other half of the truth and the other half of your heritage. I have no choice but to let fate take over and decide on how you will find out that other piece of the puzzle. For now, this is all I can do to keep you safe and that necklace given to you by him will protect you. It is better you know less because with that strong magic you possess, the obligation you are given and your rarity, people will go after you. After all, he wanted to keep you hidden and protected from that man."_ I thought solemnly. I then stood up and prepared for Danny's training.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

I quickly changed into a sweatshirt and a yoga pants and then went straight to the living room after. When I reached there, I saw my grandma in the same place where I left her.

"Are you ready?" She asked which earned a nod from me. She stood up and went to the bookshelf.

_"What is she doing?"_ I thought. She went to reach for a blue book in the lower left of the shelf and pulled it down. I was surprised that the bookshelf suddenly moved to reveal a staircase leading down. My grandma went down the stairs with me following closely behind her. I was astonished at the sight in front of me. I never knew there was a secret passage or a training room in the house.

"Let's get started." She said and I replied with a nod. She grabbed a candle and lit it and put it out just by looking at it. "Try to copy what I did. Just focus on the candle and of what you want to happen to it."

I did what she told me and with a matter of seconds, I was able to light and put out the candle without breaking a sweat. After that, grandma taught me simple spells such as locator spell, protection spell and many more.

"You're a fast learner, Danny. Now, why don't we try harder spells and healing spells?"

With that, I continued doing multiple spells but I had a few rests and I also went to grab some food. I stopped my training at some point since grandma said it is bad to over exert myself especially since this was the first time that I used my powers. I wanted to learn more since I was intrigue as time passed by during my training so I decided to read the grimoires and ask grandma about the history of the supernatural world. After awhile, grandma said that we should call it a day and I was shocked when I checked at the time that it was already evening and it was time for dinner. We went to go get dinner and I told grandma that I will clean the dishes and she should rest. She reluctantly agreed after a few minutes of debating. As soon as I finished, I went to get a shower and then read the grimoires for a moment. My eyes were slowly drooping so I decided to sleep. While my eyes were closed; I thought of the events today thinking that they were intriguing yet also a shocker. I also reflected on what I learned today starting with finding out what I am to learning new spells and with all of that in my mind, I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Outfit: danielles_4th_outfit/set?id=142758291**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

I just finished putting my clothes on when I heard my phone ring so I grabbed it. I looked at the caller, it was Elena.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny. I tried calling you yesterday and the other night but Mrs. Sullivan said you were ill. Are you okay now?" She asked in a worried tone.

_"__Grandma must have used that as a cover up story."_ I thought

"Yeah! I'm fine now. I had a bit of migraine but it's alright now."

"Oh, okay. It's good to know that. I called to tell you that Caroline was in a car accident but she's fine now. She is quickly recovering."

"WHAT?! What happened? How did she get herself into an accident?" I questioned with my voice laced in concern.

"She was with Matt and Tyler. Tyler was driving when he suddenly got a migraine and lost control of the wheel during Founder's day." She explained.

"Are Matt and Tyler okay? Did they get injured?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Don't worry. I need to go, see you later okay?" Elena said.

"Alright, see you later." I uttered before hanging up. I put on my necklace shaped like a crescent moon and went down the stairs. This necklace was given to me by dad. He said it was from someone dear to him. It was placed in a beautifully decorated box together with a card saying '_To Danielle, I hope you like it._ _From, K.O.S.'. _Until now, I still don't know who that person is. Dad just told me to always wear it and never take it off. I never asked why since I thought it was really important.

"Grandma?" I called.

"Yes, darling?" She answered from the kitchen.

"I'm going out to visit Caroline in the hospital. "

"Goodness! What happened to her?"

"She got into an accident but she's fine now." I explained.

"Alright, send my concern to her for me. Don't forget that we have to go to the Lockwood's for Richard's funeral." She said solemnly.

"I won't. I'm going!" I stated and made my way to the car.

~~~~~X~~~~~

When I arrived the hospital, I immediately went to the main desk to ask for Caroline's room number. I rushed to the room number just in time to see Matt and Caroline kiss with Bonnie in the sidelines.

"My eyes! It burns!" I teasingly yelled while covering my eyes. When I removed them, I saw Matt and Bonnie laugh whilst Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Danny! You're not a kid anymore!" Caroline retorted in the same teasing tone whilst smiling.

"It's good to see that you're alright. You had me worried!" I said while moving closer to her and gently giving her a hug. "I 'm sorry I just came now."

"It's okay; at least you're here now. I'm sorry for making you worried." She muttered returning the hug.

"Why are you crying?" Caroline directed to Bonnie when we pulled away. Then Matt and I went to comfort her.

"I'm just happy you're okay." Bonnie replied while tears flowed down.

"Aw, I love you guys!" Caroline enthusiastically declared.

"We love you too!" I said moving closer to her and then putting an arm on her shoulder.

After that, we continued where we left off during Founder's Day. I talked more about what happened to our lives and they even told me that this year was very different from last time. Caroline said that it was like it was full misfortunes and tragedies. We chatted for a bit more until Bonnie and I had to leave to go to the Lockwood's. I bid goodbye and drove back home to pick grandma up.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Grandma and I arrived at the Lockwood's and made our way to the front door. I saw Tyler standing there greeting the people coming for Mr. Lockwood's funeral.

"Hi Mrs. Sullivan, hey Danny. Thank you both for coming." Tyler said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father, Tyler. He was a good friend to me and a good uncle to Danny. I wish that things could have gone differently." Grandma uttered sorrowfully while moving to give Tyler a hug which he returned.

"Come on in." He said whilst pulling away.

"Grandma, you can go first. I'll catch up to you later." I stated and got a nod in return. She then went inside the house to probably look for Mrs. Lockwood.

"Tyler, you don't have to act tough in front me." I said as I moved closer to give him a comforting embrace. He was a bit shocked by my action but managed to return the hug.

"I know you are a bit fed up with those people who say sorry but don't actually care. But trust me; it gets better." I said in a gentle tone before I pulled away.

"Thank you, Danny. For being my friend."

"Always, if I'm not here, who would take care and clean up after your mess." I said jokingly and earned a chuckle from him. "See you later Tyler."

"Yeah, see you." He replied with a grin.

I then went to pay my respects to Mrs. Lockwood and we chatted for awhile before she needed to go and greet a good friend of hers. When I was walking around, I heard my name being called by a feminine voice. As soon as I turned around, I was faced with a familiar strawberry blond haired lady.

"Jenna! It's nice to see you!" I said with a grin spreading in my face.

"Danny! It's nice to see you too! How are you? When did you get back?" Jenna asked merrily.

"I just got back the day before Founder's Day and I'm doing fine. How are you? Did you meet anyone who was able to steal your heart yet?"I teasingly asked. A smirk made its way on my face when I saw her blush.

"So there is! Who's the lucky guy?" I pried while giving her a smirk and it made Jenna blush a darker shade of pink.

"His name is Alaric. He is a history teacher in Mystic Falls High." She said still blushing.

We talked for a few more while or more like me snooping around her love life. After a while, Jenna had to go talk to someone so we parted. With nothing else to do, I went to grab something to drink but was stopped midway by none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Hello Damon. Would you mind moving out of the way so I could get a drink?" I said in a disinterested tone.

"Ouch, that hurts Danny. You don't even want to talk to me or miss me?" He replied sounding like an offended little puppy.

"You're so smart Damon! You actually got my message. Now move."

"Playing hard to get I see. You know you really are interesting. You amuse me with your actions." He uttered with a smirk.

"Well it is nice to know that I'm amusing you Mr. Salvatore but I would really like to get my drink."

"Honey, why not just go with me and hangout. You know get to know each other." He said moving closer until we were about two inches apart and he still has that annoying smirk. I leaned my head closer to him until there was just little space between us.

"In your dreams, Salvatore." I whispered and then walked away with a smirk making its way on my face. I held my urge to laugh since I just left Damon Salvatore speechless with his jaw hanging. Since I don't want to have another encounter with Damon, I decided to go for a walk beside the lake at the back of the Lockwood mansion. While I was strolling beside the lake, I saw Stefan and Elena in a heated conversation. Then all of a sudden, I saw Elena plunge the candle holder into Stefan's torso. Then, Stefan doubled over and fell onto his knees. My eyes widened and without thinking, I ran to Stefan.

"STEFAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" I shouted in a worried tone. He looked at me with wide eyes while clutching his wound.

"DANNY, GET OUT OF HERE!" He said in a pained voice. I refused to move away since I was worried about him.

"ELENA, WHY DID YOU STAB HIM!?" I yelled while she just scanned her eyes at me like I'm some artifact. Then something hit me, I realized that she was not Elena. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Katerina Petrova." I muttered which earned a smirk from her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Danielle Sullivan, the Sullivan witch that I was just looking for. I guess Agatha told you about me and warned you to stay away from me. But don't worry; I want to get to know you more because I have bigger plans for both of us." She said shooting me an angelic smile before speeding away. However, I can't help but feel chills run down my spine. I looked at Stefan and he was mirroring the terrified expression that I have. I broke out of my petrified form and helped Stefan sit on a nearby bench.

"I'm going to call Elena." I hurriedly said while dialing Elena's number. I told Elena to come quickly and told her about what happened. She just said she would come immediately. None of us talked until Elena arrived. When she came, she got a cloth and immediately cleaned the blood off in Stefan's lower right torso while I stood in the sidelines.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elena sighed whilst shooting Stefan the question.

"Yeah, it will heal." He replied coolly.

"It's not what I meant." She said looking up at him which made Stefan turn to her.

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along; I let her get to me." He heaved a sigh.

"I tried to track her but she's gone." Damon then slowly came to us and said.

"Ooh! Cover up Fabio." He added with a disgusted face while turning his head. "You've a crazy ex on the loose."

"Better watch out. Looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy." He told Elena.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan assured her.

"Isn't it?" Damon added. "I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl." Elena looked up at Damon.

_"__Now this is becoming really uncomfortable for me."_ I thought still in the sidelines, watching them as they talked about Katherine. As if something hit Stefan, he turned to me finally remembering that I was still there.

"Danny, what did Katherine mean when she said you're the Sullivan witch that she was just looking for?" Stefan asked me full of inquisitiveness. I knew that somehow he was going to ask me that and I was still not prepared to answer it.

"She called you a Sullivan witch?" Damon said with the same tone. I looked at Elena and I saw that she also wants some answers. I sighed and decided to go along with their interrogation.

"She said that because I'm a witch, a Sullivan witch to be precise. I didn't tell you because I only found out about it yesterday and grandma was telling me about our kind. I don't know what Katherine wants with me though." I stated.

"So that was why I couldn't contact you yesterday? So you also know about the supernatural world?" Elena asked and I just nodded.

"You know that Damon and Stefan are vampires while Bonnie is a witch?" She added.

"Yes."

"Well this has gotten interesting." Damon commented with his infamous smirk.

"I have never heard of Sullivan witches before. Is there anything you can tell us about your people?" Stefan questioned seemingly interested to know more of my family's history.

_"__Looks like I won't get off the hook that easily."_ I thought.

"According to my grandma, Sullivan witches were very rare for their abilities and power that is beyond compare to other witches. Because of that, they were well-respected by other witches and are known for their extraordinary abilities during the olden times. Unlike other witches who need to channel the magic of their ancestors or the spirits, Sullivan witches are born with magic within them and they channel it through their emotions and state of mind. Sullivan witches are famous for their art of medicine and healing. During the earliest times, they would perform miracles, as others would like to say, that helped save thousands of lives." I elaborated and I noticed that the three of them were listening intently to what I had just said.

"So basically you are an all-powerful witch that can do anything?" Damon asked.

"Kind of, but my magic is still not that strong compared to grandma considering the fact that I just started practicing magic yesterday." I replied.

"This is kind of a lot to take in." Stefan said while trying to understand everything that I had just said.

"I think I need a time out. I'm going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy." Elena said standing up whilst getting her bag.

"Since you guys have nothing to say anymore, I'm going to go too." I stated going back to the Lockwood Mansion with Elena.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It's already night time and time passed by with no more ruckus happening. I'm already in my bedroom getting myself ready for bed. I thought of what happened today and I'm not sure if it was the right thing to reveal myself to them since grandma did tell me to be careful. All of a sudden, I remember what Katherine told me.

_"__How did she know I was a witch? Why did she say all of those? What does she want with me?" _

With all those unanswered questions in my mind, I went off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Outfit: danielles_5th_outfit/set?id=144572811**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

The carnival is today and Elena asked me if I could join Bonnie and her in preparing for it. I'm saddened by the fact that Caroline wouldn't be able to come and the others said she was even planning it for weeks now. I almost forgot, today was also the day that I would finally get to Mystic Falls High and get my class schedules. Checking myself once again in the mirror to make sure I was presentable, I head out of my room.

"Grandma, I'm going to help Bonnie and Elena out in the carnival! I might be home late." I shouted while heading out of the house.

"Alright, take care! Don't stay out too late." She replied.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After I got my schedule, I went to look for Bonnie and Elena. I'm so happy that I have the same schedule as the others. I get to spend more time with my childhood friends and I'm more comfortable around them. After a while, I found them just in time Elena shoved some prizes to Bonnie.

"Copy that." I heard Bonnie say.

"I'm human and I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Elena declared.

"Hey!" I said energetically.

"Hey! How did it go?" Elena asked.

"It was fast actually. By the way, I have the same schedule as you!" I happily declared.

"Great! We can hangout more often." Bonnie cheerfully stated.

"By the way, here's the list for you to do." Elena said while handing me a piece of paper.

"Wow, that's really long." I said looking at the very long list of task.

"Now we have to focus on the carnival." Elena said.

"Yeah, we have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how Caroline does all of this." Bonnie said in a dreadful tone that made me giggle.

"Well, it's because she's not human, obviously." Elena added which made me laugh more.

"Obviously." Bonnie agreed whilst laughing.

We then went on separate ways to do our respective tasks. I looked down on the list and sighed.

_"This will be a long day." _I thought while making my way to do my first task.

~~~~~X~~~~~

By the time I finished my last task, the carnival had long started. There were smiles and laughters in every corner of the carnival and I think that this would have made Caroline proud if she ever saw this. I went to look for Bonnie and Elena. It took me a while to find them since the place is packed and crowded. I then found them walking to a booth.

"Hey guys! Everything in the list is done." I said.

"Great! You can go do whatever you want now." Elena replied.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." Bonnie told Elena.

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club." She replied. "Also, we lost the speaker in the karaoke booth."

"Hey, it's all good, Elena." Bonnie assured her.

"I agree. Calm down and look around you. This is a huge success." I added.

"You mean that I can do more than just wreak vampire havoc?" Elena inquired.

"Go figure." Bonnie stated which earned a chuckle from us.

"Hey! Carter right?" Elena called to a guy fixing something. "You're with the carnival."

"That'll be me." The guy answered.

"Great." Elena said whilst smiling.

Carter's face lit up when his gaze drifted to Bonnie. I think he just got mesmerized by Bonnie.

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" He asked stepping forward while still looking at Bonnie. This made a light blush dust her cheeks.

"What do you know about karaoke speakers? She shyly asked.

"Why don't you show me the problem?" He asked.

"Yeah Bonnie, show him the problem." I said turning to her with a smirk.

"Okay! Come on." She said moving away with Carter following her.

"Well, what do you know, Bonnie just got a crush." Elena happily said.

"Yeah! I'm going to go roam around and enjoy the carnival. See you later!" I said.

"Okay, see you!" She replied.

I then started my stroll and search for interesting stuff in the carnival.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I was roaming around when I stumbled upon the wrestling club. My curiosity got the best of me when I saw Tyler won three consecutive matches. Suddenly, I felt someone's presence.

"Hello Damon." I greeted without taking my eyes off the ongoing match.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." I said with a smirk, which earned an annoyed groan from the vampire.

"Come on tell me!" He insisted.

"No. What are you doing here anyway?" I sighed changing the topic because I know he is very persistent.

"Just observing the Lockwood." He stated.

I gave him a look that tells him to elaborate but he just gave me his infamous smirk. I really want to wipe that annoying smirk off of his face. I thought of the possible things why he would want to observe Tyler and I only came up with one.

"He did something out of the ordinary, didn't he?" I asked Damon. He looked at me with wide eyes and this verified my hypothesis.

"So I am right." I smugly stated with a smirk. He was about to open his mouth again but Stefan came and interrupted him.

_"Thank you Stefan! You're a lifesaver!"_ I thought.

"You're lurking." He directed to Damon. "Hi Danny."

"Hi Stefan." I replied giving him a smile.

"I'm observing." Damon corrected him.

"More like obsessing." Stefan retorted and this made me laugh. Damon glared at me but I just shrugged and returned it with a smirk.

"He's got strength." Damon said.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan backed up.

"I bet I can take you." I heard someone say. When I searched for whose voice it was, I saw Mason Lockwood, a good friend of mine.

"Enter the uncle." Damon pronounced.

"That's ridiculous." Stefan said still thinking Damon is crazy.

I watched the match intently and I'm intrigued by the fact that Tyler looks like he is giving his all while Mason just seems like he's not even breaking a sweat. The match resulted to Mason beating Tyler.

_"He didn't even budge."_ I thought.

"Is that it?" Mason said while laughing.

"Alright, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler said.

"Stefan wants to go." Damon said which made me turn to him with a look full of curiosity. This also made Stefan turn to him.

When I looked back, I caught Mason looking at me and he gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Yeah, sure, I'll give it a shot." Stefan stated moving towards the table.

"Get him Stef!" Damon said.

"My brother over there thinks that I can beat you." Stefan told Mason.

"You're brother's wrong." Mason replied.

They both started the match and I can see that both of them were putting effort. However, it wasn't long Mason beats Stefan and I have a feeling he purposely lost the match. Stefan rejoins both Damon and I.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon stated annoyed.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan replied.

I looked at him incredulously and it made me more curious of what the Lockwoods are hiding.

"Come with me." Damon said, making his way to the less crowded hallway while I followed them closely.

"Is he...?"

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that makes sense." Stefan answered.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon complained.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan joked which made me erupt into laughter. Damon just glared at me, which I just ignored.

"You're not funny. Will you stop laughing Danny?" Damon said in an irritated tone.

"Nope!" I chirped which caused Stefan to chuckle.

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan added.

By this time, I had already stopped laughing. When I heard 'werewolves', somehow it struck me and I can't shake off the feeling that there is something to learn about them.

"No comedic timing at all." Damon said and turned his head. Somehow I feel like a light bulb just lit in his brain when he saw Carter repairing something.

"What are you up to?" I asked cautiously.

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon stated.

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan corrected which made me giggle and he shot me a smile.

"Hey you!" Damon called for Carter.

"I have a name." Carter answered annoyed.

"Yeah, I don't care." He said disinterested tone while grabbing Carter's shoulders and then compels him.

"I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this." Stefan said.

"It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down."

"I know you won't."

"You do realize that someone is going to get hurt right?" I asked in a worried tone.

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon replied coolly.

"Tyler is my friend, Damon. He might get hurt because of your so called experiment." I said, irritated of Damon's plan.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan questioned.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." He said walking away.

"I'm worried about Tyler, Stefan." I said still anxious.

"It's okay, Danny. I'll make sure that Tyler will be safe and Damon's compulsion doesn't go too far." He assured me. "I'll go check them now. I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you."

I then continued my stroll still worried someone will get hurt. I went to get some popcorn and I saw Jeremy. The two of us talked of all the things that we missed. We were catching up and I told him of all the places that I have visited in Europe. I felt that he was bothered by something and I asked him but he wouldn't tell me. I guess it is something personal. We talked for a little while longer until he had to go do his shift in a booth. I had nothing to do so I went to roam around again and somehow I ended up in an isolated area of the carnival. I wasn't the only one here though, I saw Damon talking to Caroline with her back facing me from a distance. I have a bad feeling because from my position, it seems like she's crying so I decided to go near them. Damon moved to embrace her and I saw him raise a wooden stake behind Caroline's back. I went cold and adrenaline pushed me to sprint there to stop him. I thought I was too late but Stefan came out of nowhere and saved Caroline. He is now standing between them.

"Stefan!" Damon groaned in irritation.

"What the heck were you thinking!?" I shouted at Damon.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline screamed at Elena. I turned to them and was horrified at what I saw. Caroline's face was smeared with blood.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena explained.

"No! Then why does she looks like you?! And why did she do this to me?"

"No, it can't be." I said getting out of my stupor. I quickly moved to hold Caroline's hand and I felt it-death. "You're a vampire."

"Danny?"Caroline called in a small-frightened voice. She was scared I would shun her after finding out what she did. I didn't back away instead, I moved to hugged her and comforted her without caring that the blood might get to me.

"Shh... It's okay Caroline. Everything will be okay." I reassured her. She cried and hugged me back like I was her lifeline.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena stated.

"It's okay, Caroline. Come with me." Stefan tugged onto her hand when I pulled away.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon pronounced.

"Yeah, maybe so. But it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan replied.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon picked up the stake and rushed over to them but I was first to put myself in front of Caroline.

"Damon, she's my friend." Damon hesitated while staring at me but I refused to move. He then drops the stake getting the message.

"Whatever happens, it's on you."

"Caroline?" I heard Bonnie's voice.

_"This is bad."_ I thought.

"It's okay. Come on." Stefan tugged onto Caroline.

"No, you're not, you can't be." Bonnie said while moving to touch Caroline. Then, her face suddenly turned pale and horror-stricken.

"Bonnie?" Caroline softly called. However, Bonnie backs away and she sees the body. She brushed pass Caroline and went over to the body.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed.

"Bonnie..." Caroline called once more but was only ignored by the former. Then, Stefan took her away. Damon arrived with a shovel in his hands.

"Come on. Don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." He said.

"I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon directed to Elena.

Suddenly, Damon was screaming and on his knees while clutching his head. The faucet was opened and water was going out from the hose. I looked over to Bonnie seeing her using her magic.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie stated in a dark tone.

"Bonnie stop!" I yelled.

"I didn't do this." Damon managed to let out in a pained voice.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena said.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena."

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena questioned.

All of a sudden, fire was lit using the water and it is going towards Damon.

_"She's not listening. I have no choice."_ I thought and started chanting a counter spell.

The fire immediately died down and Bonnie's concentration broke. She looked at me stunned.

"How...?" She let out but was blinded by rage again. "Why did you stop me?!"

"It wasn't his fault Bonnie and you know it. You're so blinded by rage that you just used Damon as something to vent on. But accusing him for something he didn't do is not right. " I said coolly moving closer to her. Elena went to us.

"Because this can't be us. Bonnie, this can't be us." She looked over Damon while embracing Bonnie. They start to leave but stopped midway realizing I wasn't following.

"Danny, aren't you coming?" Elena asked.

"I'll catch up to you two later." I said which earned a nod. I moved to Damon and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why don't you try getting your brains fried and then almost get burnt alive?" He replied sarcastically.

"You'll live." I said ignoring his sarcastic remark. "I'm going home. I can't take any more of this. This is too much for one day." I then made my way to the parking lot.

"Hey!" I heard Damon call so I turned around to face him.

"Thank you... Thank you for saving my life." He said which surprised me.

"Is the almighty Damon Salvatore really saying thank you?" I said while exaggerating a gasp. "I'm so shocked. I didn't know you could do that."

"Hahaha! Very funny Danny." He playfully replied in an angry tone. "But seriously though, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for what Bonnie did. You didn't deserve it even though you can be such a jerk." I stated whilst he just looked at me dumbfounded. I guess he didn't expect that.

"Well, goodnight." I said and started to go to the parking lot again.

"Goodnight." I faintly heard which made me smile.

~~~~~X~~~~~

When I got home, I called Elena for details of what exactly happened before what happened with Caroline. To sum everything up, she told me Katherine happened. She turned Caroline to send the Salvatore brothers a message but somehow my gut tells me that it's not the only reason. From what I have learned, Katherine is someone who likes playing games and keeping secrets. Something tells me that the real reason behind her coming back and wreaking havoc in Mystic Falls is something much more deeper and complicated. She wants to keep her real agenda for her plan to go smoothly. I tried to recall all of the events today whilst lying on the bed. Then, something struck me.

_"Werewolves."_ I thought.

I quickly got up and tried to research about werewolves in the Internet and some of the family books. After some time, I came up with a few of them and one of the details was engraved into my mind. Werewolf gene is dormant only until it is triggered and the only way to trigger it is when a wolf kills his first human, intentionally or accidentally.


	7. Chapter 6

**Outfit: **** danielles_6th_outfit/set?id=144572250**

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 7:00 a.m. This made me groan in annoyance.

_"Who on earth would call me this early in the morning. I still want to sleep."_ I thought going back to sleep, trying to ignore my noisy phone.

_"Ugh! Fine! I'll pick it up!"_I picked up the phone not even bothering to know who it was.

"You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap at you right now for waking me up this early in the morning." I said in a threatening tone.

"I... Uhh..." Damon cautiously said as if one wrong move he will get killed.

"Spill it." I said menacingly.

"We, mainly Elena, Stefan and I, would like to ask you a favor to come here in the Salvatore boarding house for something really important." He surprisingly asked in a very nice way. "Please?"

"Fine, but I will torture you if this is really something insignificant."

"See you!" He said and quickly hung up.

I got out of bed since I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I picked my outfit for the day and went to the bathroom. When I looked at the mirror, I could see dark circles under my eyes.

_"This is what I get for staying up until past midnight researching for something nearly extinct and hard to find."_I sighed and took my time in the shower.

After I got out, I put on some makeup to hide my dark circles. Then, I head out of my room.

"Morning grandma." I greeted while giving her a kiss in the cheek.

"Morning darling." She replied as I got some toast.

"Grandma, I'm going out." I said before heading to the front door.

"Take care!"

"I will!"

I made my way to the car and drove to the boarding house.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I arrived at the boarding house a few minutes after. I went to the front door and rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to be opened and I was greeted by Stefan with a smile.

"Good morning, Danny. Thanks for coming. Come in." He said moving aside.

"Let's go to the living room where the others are." He stated going to the said room while I just followed him.

When we arrive in the living room, I saw Elena, Damon, and an unknown man.

"Danny you came!" Elena said while standing up to give me a hug.

"I believe we haven't met. Alaric Saltzman. You can call me Ric." The man introduced whilst extending his hand.

"So you're Alaric, Jenna's boyfriend. I'm Danielle Sullivan. You can call me Danny." I said with a teasing smile, which made Ric blush a bit, and I reached for the handshake.

"Are you somehow related to Keith Sullivan?" He asked.

"Yes, you know my uncle?" I shot back.

"Yeah, I met him when my ex-wife and I were in Duke. He was a friend of mine. Everybody loved him. He was a good man and a good professor."

"That's nice to hear. I have heard great stories of him from my dad. I wish I could have met him when he was still alive."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. At least, I hear many people say good things about him and that is enough for me." I smiled. "Well back to the agenda, I'm here now, so what is this important thing you were saying?"

"Yeah, we were hoping you and Ric could shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan stated.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Ric questioned.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon directed to Ric. "As for you, Danny, couldn't you use your juju magic? And you said something about the Lockwood boy doing something supernatural."

"It doesn't work that way, Damon. As for the other one, that was the only thing I could think of as to why you would have interest in Tyler all of a sudden and it wasn't my fault you're such a genius that you gave away everything." I said emphasizing the last part.

Damon was opening and closing his mouth trying to get any words out but he couldn't make any witty remark. This made me smirk and the others tried so hard not to laugh out loud but you could see that they were barely keeping their composure.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together might help." Elena told Ric, going back to the topic.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at that time I thought much of which was fiction." Rick stated.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon added.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked.

"The lycanthrope." Ric answered and my ears perked up.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Elena clarified and this got my whole attention.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon remarked.

"Is it?" Stefan backed up.

"I've been on this planet for one hundred sixty something odd years. Never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon said.

"Werewolves are already near extinction that's why." I explained while they tried to absorb what I said.

"How do you know?" Damon questioned while raising a brow.

"I researched last night about werewolves and I only found very few information about them." I said. "You suspect the Lockwoods, don't you?"

"Yes, because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler."

"And at the school carnival, his Uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan added. "It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena stated.

"Well, all her things are still in Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Ric explained.

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it is not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon rambled.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After the talk in the boarding house, I went home to get my things for the trip and then I will head to Elena's house. It was decided that I would go too and I wanted to go since Uncle Keith used to work there before he died. I can find out more about him and I'm very excited to know what he is teaching there. After I fixed my stuff, I went downstairs to look for grandma to tell her I would be out for the rest of the day.

"Grandma!" I called.

"In the office, darling." She replied.

"I'm going to Duke with Elena and the others for some research. I might be home late so please don't stay up waiting for me."

"Alright. Just promise me that you will be careful."

"I will. Bye!" I said giving her a kiss in the cheek. I then made my way to Elena's.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It didn't take long for me arrive at Elena's since her house is not that far from mine. I parked the car and turned off the engine. When I walked to the house, I saw Damon leaning on the car.

"Hey Damon!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Danny." He replied giving me a smirk. I ignored that and went to put my bag in the car.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." I heard Damon say.

When I went back, I see Ric going to the driver's seat and Elena place her bag in the car.

"Hi guys!" I greeted and they gave me a smile.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan told Elena.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon said.

Elena glared at Damon and caught Stefan by the neck. She kissed Stefan in front of Damon.

"Ew! Stop! Don't taint my innocent mind! Please!" I teasingly said while covering my eyes and making gagging sounds. The others just laughed at my action and shook their heads.

"Okay, time to go." Damon announced.

~~~~~X~~~~~

With nothing to do in the car, I tried to take a short nap until we get to Duke. I think the fatigue has gotten into me.

"How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." I heard Damon tell Elena I think.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother." Ric argued.

Damon is really such a jerk for dragging Jeremy into his silly problems and he was so blinded by his heartache. I really dislike Katherine right now. She hasn't even shown her face since what she did to Caroline.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement. He came back to life." Damon shot back.

"Yeah, thanks to the ring, you didn't know he was wearing." Elena retorted.

_"Can't sleep. Too much bickering and noise."_ I thought.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?"

"Did you?" Elena questioned.

"Yes." Damon calmly answered.

_"Just try to ignore it, Danny. Try to sleep."_ I told myself.

"You're lying." Elena accused.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss." Damon replied in defense.

_"I can't take this anymore!"_I opened my eyes and glared at both of them.

"Enough!" I shouted, which got all of their attention.

"I'm tired. I'm trying to sleep here but I can't, because you two idiots won't stop bickering with each other. You will both get along and shut up because if you don't, or so help me God, I will do it myself and you won't like it. Do I make myself clear?" I hastily said in an intimidating voice.

All of them were silent and the two idiots hesitantly nodded their heads while I saw Ric trying to hold his laughter.

"Good, I will go back to sleep now. If any of you argued again and I wake up, I will fry both of your brains." I threatened and then, went back to sleep.

"I like her!" I heard Ric say with a happy tone.

Hearing it made me smirk. I just made them a mental note to never cross Danielle Sullivan. With the total silence, I fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I felt someone tugging me to wake up.

"Danny, wake up. We're here." I heard a feminine voice say, which is probably Elena's.

I opened my eyes to see that we did arrive at Duke already. I covered my mouth while yawning and went out of the car. We then walked towards the office.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Ric explained.

After a few more while of walking, we arrived the office.

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier." Ric told the brunette lady.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant of comparative folklore." She answered and then looks strangely at Elena.

_"Something's not right."_ I thought.

"Uh... Let me just grab Isobel's keys." She pronounced.

"These are my friends Elena, Danielle and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Ric said.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons why I went to folklore. Uh... I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa stated.

"No, I'm afraid not." Ric answered.

"It's this way." She said leading us to the office. She opened the office door and let us enter.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" I heard Vanessa say. I then started to look for random books that could help us.

"Where did she go?" Damon inquired. I looked around to find her but I didn't see her anywhere.

Vanessa appeared out of nowhere with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena. I was far from her so I couldn't get there in time. It was a good thing Damon covered her by putting himself in front of her that ended up him receiving the arrow in his back. I knocked the crossbow from Vanessa's hands and Ric pushed her against the wall.

~~~~~X~~~~~

Ric pushed Vanessa so she would sit down on the chair.

"Please! Okay, I freaked, alright? You would have done the same thing. It's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864, okay? I read Isobel's research." She desperately reasoned.

"Well then, you should know just how possible this is." Ric nonchalantly replied. I heard the door open which meant Elena and Damon are back. They came towards us.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." She clarified.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said with a hint of irritation.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena stated.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After everyone have calmed down, we started looking for information that could help us answer our questions. I'm currently looking for more data about the lycanthropes while Elena is looking for things about Katherine.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival in Mystic Falls in April 1864." She said placing down a box full of resources.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of." She replied.

Elena saw a vervain in the box and looked over to Damon. She got some and gave them to Vanessa.

"Here, take this." Elena stated handing the vervain to Vanessa.

"Does vervain really work?" She asked us and in return we just gave her a nod.

"Nope, not at all." We heard Damon say from the other room.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked.

"No, that would be too creepy." Damon answered.

"Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." I just rolled my eyes at his statement.

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said, which made me laugh so hard.

"Nice job putting him in his place." I told Elena and gave her a thumbs up.

She just smiled and shook her head at my silliness. Vanessa heed our advice and placed some vervain in her pocket. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Hey Vanessa?' I called. "Do you know if Keith Sullivan's office is still here?"

"Yes, I'm also the one who looks after that office. Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Can I go see it?" I asked full of hope.

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to see his office?"

"I'm Danielle Sullivan, his niece. You see, I want to get to know him more since I was never able to meet him in real life." I replied. With my statement, her eyes widened.

"It's you. Before he died, he sent a letter and two chest boxes to us. The letter said that if ever a girl named Danielle Sullivan was to come, she will inherit all of his important things in his office. She can get all of his researches too. It was also stated that the two chests are to be given to her when she comes here in Duke. Come with me." She said, which stunned me.

I just followed her without minding that the others were listening to our conversation just now.

_"Did Uncle Keith knew that one day I might come looking for answers and for him? Why would he put so much effort and would go to the extent of making me inherit all of his stuff?"_ I thought.

After a while, we came upon a door and Vanessa opened it.

"Here it is."

I looked around in awe. I was amused with all of the books he had and most of the were about history and folklore but I have a feeling most of them were our family books. While roaming around the room, I found one large chest and a medium sized one.

"Are these the two chest you were telling me?' I asked Vanessa. " Can I really take home all of this?"

"Yes, those two are. Of course you can. He wanted you to have not just those two but all of this." She said.

"Then, can I pack them now?"

"Of course. I can help you pack them."

"Thank you." I said giving her a small smile.

"For what?"

"Thank you for showing all of this. At least at some point, I feel like I can connect with Uncle Keith."

"It's nothing. Mr. Sullivan was a very good man and this simple thing is just me repaying him for all of the things that he has done for us." She said giving me a smile. "Alright, let's start."

We started packing Uncle Keith's stuff in boxes but I left the irrelevant stuff behind. The packing didn't take long since most of his stuff were kept safe in boxes. After an hour of packing, Vanessa called for someone to carry all of the stuff to Ric's car. Ric agreed since he knew how important this is to me and I'm very thankful to him for that. We went back to the others and started helping them again. Damon and Elena were fighting again but I just ignored it seeing as I will just waste my energy trying.

"Hey guys, check this out." I heard Ric said, which made me face his direction. I went to his place as he handed Vanessa a book.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." She explained. Then, she handed us the picture.

"This Aztec phrase roughly translates into the 'curse of the sun and the moon'." She added.

_"I never saw that in the family books. Maybe I missed it. I'm going to look through them again when I get home."_ I thought curiously and diverted my attention back to the conversation.

"It's Native American." Ric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked Vanessa.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice, vampires." Vanessa answered.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon shot back.

_"I already told him the reason to that before we came here. He wasn't listening."_I thought in annoyance.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." She retorted.

_"So what I researched was true."_ I thought.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa said.

_"I didn't find anything about that too. If Mason and Tyler are indeed werewolves, we're in some serious trouble."_ I thought anxiously.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After what we learned, Elena immediately warned Stefan since today was a full moon. We went back to searching for more details about werewolves. I'm currently reading one of Uncle Keith's research about vampires and werewolves.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" Elena inquired, which got my interest.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself." She answered.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Vanessa added

"And more things we already know. Just... I want to know why we look alike." Elena stated.

"Head scratcher, isn't it?" Damon said.

"Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?" Elena questioned sounding vexed.

"There they go again." I sighed.

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not going to tell you, not with that attitude." Damon answered.

"That's good, Damon, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don't manipulate friends, they help each other." Elena snapped.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_"Thank God, we're going home! I don't think I can take any more of their stupid arguments."_ I thought.

I wanted to talk to Vanessa but Ric is still talking to her so I'm just waiting patiently in the sidelines. I didn't want to wait beside Elena and Damon because I might just go crazy hearing them quarrel with each other. A few minutes later, Ric is done talking with Vanessa so I went to her.

"Hey, thanks again for everything. I can't thank you enough." I told her.

"It's fine seriously. You don't need to keep on saying thanks to me. Besides, I'm in debt to Mr. Sullivan. This is nothing compared to all of the things he has done for me and for this school.' She said whilst smiling.

"But still, thanks. It was very nice meeting you." I said once more and moved to give her a hug, which she returned.

"You too."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" She replied waving her hand.

I then made my way to the car and saw Elena and Damon talking. Elena was holding a book and it made me curious about what is that book.

"Hey, are we going?" I asked.

"Yup!" Elena responded while going inside the car.

I went inside the car and the road back to Mystic Falls started. I was recalling all of the things that I have learned today. I was still curious as to why Uncle Keith would leave me everything that was his. I mean like he knew that one day this would happen and he prepared for it. With that, the drive back to our town continued with me still in my train of thoughts.

~~~~~X~~~~~

We arrived at Elena's and I told them I needed to go home since it was already late. I asked Damon to help me carry all of my stuff from Ric's car to mine. After that, I bid them goodbye and went home. When I arrived home, I decided that I would remove all of the things tomorrow since I'm very exhausted. I then made my way to the front door while grabbing my keys inside my bag. I was about to open the door when I noticed the door was slightly open.

_"Strange, why would the door be open? Grandma always makes sure the door is closed. I have a bad feeling about this."_ I thought.

I cautiously went inside and I noticed small trails of blood that made my blood ran cold. I quickly followed the trail and it led me to the living room. I was frightened and terrified at what I saw. My grandma was there lying in a pool of blood with her stomach stabbed with a knife. I let out a scream and ran to her. I didn't care if the blood would get to me, I just needed my grandma alive.

"No, no, no. PLEASE NO!" I tried looking for a pulse and I paled. I found nothing.

Tears run down my face and numbness started to spread all over my body. I tried to reach for my phone to call Sheriff Forbes but I had a hard time since I was trembling. I finally got it and managed to dial her number.

"Danny, how may I help you?" She said.

"Please... Please come here now... Gra... Grandma's... mur... murdered..." I choked between my sentence.

"I'm on my way. Stay there and be careful." She immediately responded.

The phone slipped through my fingers and I curled myself into a ball with my eyes still glued to my grandma's lifeless body. After a few minutes, Sheriff Forbes arrived with some deputies and medic. When she entered, I could see her horrified expression. I looked at her with a face void of emotion. She then immediately went to hug me tight.

"Shh.. It's okay, Danny. I'm here." She said.

I clutched onto her and sobbed. The deputies and the medics hastily went to do their jobs. They started looking for evidence and prepared to take my grandma's body.

"Sheriff, we need to talk to you." One of the deputies said, which he got a nod in return from the said person.

"Danny, I need to go for a while. I will be back. For now go to the ambulance outside." She said and asked someone to accompany me to the ambulance.

Before I left, I muttered a spell because I know they would tell her what happened to my grandma. I'm sure Sheriff Forbes wouldn't tell me because she might think it would be too much for me but I need to know. Some people started to examine me if I sustained any wounds because my clothes were covered in blood. My spell started to work and I could hear the sheriff and the deputy's conversation.

"There were puncture marks in her neck but the one that killed her was the multiple stabs she received." The deputy said.

"This is a vampire's doing. Agatha was such a nice person. She didn't deserve this. I don't know what would happen to Danny from now on." Sheriff said. "I need to take her to my house for tonight. Can you take care of the rest?"

"Alright." The deputy answered and the conversation ended.

Sheriff Forbes came and took me to her house. During the car ride, I did nothing but stare into space. This feeling, I hate it, th feeling of losing someone dear to you. Things were becoming great for me since I came here. I thought my scars could heal and I could be put back together. Sheriff Forbes dropped me off and I saw Caroline. She gave me those pity filled eyes that I loathe so much. She immediately came to hug me without caring the blood will get into her shirt. I started to cry again and I can't stop it. She led me to her room and helped me clean myself. She then helped get to bed, she was about to go out but I stopped her.

"Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone. I'm scared." I said in a small trembling voice.

"Shhh... It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be scared. I'm here with you." She said laying down with me and embraced me. She was rocking me like a little child and I was holding on to her with all my might. I tried to close my eyes and sleep but to no avail, I couldn't. The images of my grandma laying in the pool of her blood would haunt me. All of the memories of my loved ones keeps on coming back and I don't know how much longer can I still hold on.

_"Why is that every single person dear to me is being taken from me? Am I not worth of any happiness even if it was only a little? My once scarred heart is now shattered into pieces and this time, I don't think anything can piece it back together."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Danielle**

A week has passed since my grandma's funeral. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was the same scene of my grandma's murder repeating. The emptiness and numbness was still shrouding me even though the others tried their best to be there for me and cheer me up. During the funeral, people came and told me how much of a good person my grandma was, I don't even know who they are. But what mattered to me the most was my friends being there for to support me. I stayed at Caroline's that whole week and now I'm back to my family house. Honestly, I don't want to live here and be alone because the images of my grandma's dead body would always haunt me. I can't do anything about it though.

When I felt a little better, I recalled what the deputy and Sheriff Forbes talked about. A vampire had murdered my last living blood relative so I did an investigation of my own. Damon was out of the picture since he was with us the whole time in Duke. Stefan and Caroline are too because they were having training the whole day and then they went to the party in the woods, which almost got them killed due to a wolf. There was only one person left and I'm sure that that person did it.

Today, grandma's lawyer came over to tell me details about my inheritance. As far as I know, I heard dad tell mom that Uncle Keith has left me all of his things when he died. When my family died, it was stated in the will that if ever something happened to my parents, their children would get their properties and money. But since Kyla died too, I inherited them all. Now, grandma is also gone, she left me her money and properties. If I think about it, it would be enough for me to last a life time. Even when they are gone, they were still looking after me and I can't thank them enough for all of the things that they have done for me.

I'm currently preparing to go to Elena's. Apparently, Jenna is having a barbecue party and she invited me. I guess she thought I needed to have a timeout and be around my friends, for me to feel less lonely. I have to thank her for that later. After putting makeup to hide the dark circles that formed under my eyes for the past week, I went to put on my necklace and made my way to Elena's.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I'm now in front of the Gilbert house ringing the doorbell. Some opened the door and I was greeted by a smiling Jenna.

"Hey Danny!" She said and went to hug me. "How have you been? "

"Still trying to hold on and be strong, but I'll be fine."

"Danny, I have know you since you were little, you don't have to act tough. We're here for you."

"I know but I will somehow get through this. For now, can we please not talk about it?"

"Alright, but just know we will always be here." She said and I just nodded in return. "Come on. Let's go meet the others."

We went to the kitchen to be met by Elena preparing the table.

"Danny, you came!" She came over and embraced me.

"Yeah, couldn't decline Jenna." I said.

"Well, I'm just that good at persuading people." Jenna proudly announced that made both of us chuckle.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Can you put these plates in the table?" Jenna said

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction." Elena told Jenna.

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna stated.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice." Elena explained.

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Jenna backed up, which made me chuckle.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" I heard a familiar masculine voice said.

I turned around to check who it was and I was greeted by a grinning Mason.

"Hey Danny!" He greeted when he noticed me. He then gave me a bear-hug whilst still holding the shots.

"Hi Mason!" I said grinning while returning the hug.

"That would be my exit." Elena said.

"I don't want to see you guys drown yourselves in alcohol so I'll also be taking my leave. I'll talk to you later, Mase." I said grinning at the old nickname I used to call him when I was younger.

"Yup! Talk to you later." I heard him shout whilst I made my way to the front porch.

When I arrived at the front porch, I sat down in one of the chair. Elena was on her phone, which I'm guessing she is calling Stefan since he's not here.

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can." She said leaving a message.

"Still nothing?" I asked, which she just answered with a nod.

"Is that Stefan?" I heard a familiar peppy blonde said. "Hey Danny!"

"Hey Care!"

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena answered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline assured her, then ate a chip.

"Maybe he's just busy doing an errand." I added.

"God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day."

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena stated.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline agreed.

"He said that?" Elena asked surprised.

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline said.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." Ric announced.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline declared that made me giggle.

We were having a pleasant lunch, laughter can be heard in the dinning room. I have to thank Jenna for this later. I'm feeling a bit more better now. After lunch, we then played pictionary in the living room as suggested by Damon. All of the things he drew were about werewolves. I answered all of them because I know what he was doing. He was making a wrong move provoking Mason like this, we can't afford to make him our enemy since we know that he is a huge threat during full moon. Damon is drawing a wolf with a tutu as I watch amused at the others' enthusiasm.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline answered pointing at the drawing.

"No, no." Damon replied.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna shouted once more.

"Dances with Wolves." I answered looking at Damon.

"Danny wins… again." Damon said annoyed. I knew he wanted Mason to answer all of them but I wouldn't let him.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna stated in an exasperated tone.

I went to the kitchen to help Elena and Damon followed me.

"You were not supposed to answer them, Mason was!" Damon whispered annoyed.

"I was preventing you from making a big mistake. You were being an idiot again, provoking someone you know is a big threat." I retorted, which left him speechless.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said changing the topic because he knows not to cross me and he won't win an argument against me.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena demanded.

"I want her to like me." He reasoned.

"How is operation Lockwood?" Elena inquired.

"He's my new BFF." I just rolled my eyes at his statement.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" Jenna said coming in the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon answered

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna stated exasperated, which made me laugh. She just shot me a smile.

"I know what you must think about me." Damon said.

"No, you don't. You have never dated you, I have dated many you-s." Jenna retorted.

"I'm a work in progress." He replied.

Elena handed Jenna a cake knife from a set and Damon saw it.

_"Oh no. I think he just gained an idea and he might do something stupid."_I thought anxiously.

"These are fancy." Damon commented while moving to look at the set of knives.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Jenna replied.

Elena looked at Damon and she saw him took a knife from the set.

_"He's not listening! He's really pissing me off. This is really bad. I need to do something."_I thought.

Elena went somewhere and Damon went to prepare the pie. He placed a cake knife in a piece of the cut pie. He went over to the table and placed the piece pie in front of Mason.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" I heard Damon say. I was about to interrupt but Jenna pulled me back.

"Danny can you make some of your famous lemonade while I clean these strawberries? I'm craving for them. I remember they tasted like heaven when you were younger." Jenna pleaded.

"Okay."

_"Oh no, this is really bad. I can't do anything like this." I thought._

"Sure." Mason said. However, he took it with his hands instead of using the knife.

"I apologize, I'm an animal." He added.

I wanted to bang my head in the counter. He just made a wrong move, he just made things worse for him.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Ric asked changing the topic.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason teasingly announced.

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna shot back.

"I'm going to look for Elena and Caroline." I said. I think everything will be fine with Jenna constantly reminiscing their high school memories.

I found them talking in the living room.

"Hey!" I made my presence known and I got a greeting in return.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you two and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked.

"You want to leave?" Caroline said in panic.

_"Something's wrong. Caroline's acting strangely."_I thought.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Elena explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline said.

"Damon's got it under control here." Elena reasoned.

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline countered.

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Elena said.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline suggested.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks." Elena answered."Would you like to join us, Danny?"

"Nah, I think I'm going home in a bit." I said.

"Are you sure? Jenna wouldn't mind you staying late." Elena asked.

"It's fine. I'm good. Now stop worrying about me and go to your prince charming." I teased, which caused Elena to blush a bit.

"Alright, we'll see you later." She said and they left.

I went to look for Jenna but instead, I found her with the others still chatting in the dining room. We hung out for a while more and it was already late. Mason said it was time for him to go home so we went to the front door to send him off.

"No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here." Mason teased.

"I prefer the term 'Role model'." Jenna replied.

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome." Mason said and went over to hug Jenna. "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Ric replied as Damon came to us.

"It was lovely to see you again, Danny. Would you like to grab some coffee sometime? You know, just to catch up with each other?" Mason asked me grinning.

"Are you actually asking her out on a date?" Jenna cut in with a teasing smirk.

This caused a light tint of pink to dust Mason's cheeks but he quickly composed himself before anyone could notice. However, I noticed and it made me blush a bit too. I noticed something change in Damon's eyes.

_"Was that annoyance with a small tint of jealousy?" _I thought in disbelief but I quickly pushed it aside.

"It's just old friends hanging out together, Jenna." Mason backed up but Jenna wasn't buying it. She still had that smirk in her face.

"It's good to see you too, Mase. I would love to catch up with you after all these years of not seeing each other." I said and it made Jenna squeal like a teenage girl.

_"She took it the wrong way. I just dug my own grave."_ I sighed.

"Well, see you next time, Danny!" Mason hugged me.

"Yeah, see you." I replied returning the hug. He then went out of the door.

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon said in a fake happy tone and took Jenna's hand. "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess."

He then kissed it but I could see irritation in her eyes.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna shot back while quickly removing her hand from Damon's grasp.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

"I'm still deciding."

He then turned to me and took my hand too before I could move out of his reach.

"It was nice spending a day with such a beautiful girl like you, Danny. I hope we can do this again." He said flirtatiously and kissed the back of my hand.

Before I could remove my hand, Jenna cut it and pulled me away from Damon. She turned into mother hen mode.

"Keep your paws off of Danny." She said glaring at Damon, which he just ignored.

"Bye Damon." That was all I said.

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week."

Damon then left and I then turned to Jenna. Before I could speak, she decided to tease me again.

"Someone's got an admirer." She chirped. "You know, it was a good choice accepting Mason's offer."

"Jenna, we are just friends." I defended. "Besides, he's way older than me."

"Who cares? When it is love, it's love. I can see something in his eyes when he looks at you and I think he just got shot by a cupid's arrow." She teased once more and before she could say another word, I cut her in discreetly.

"Hey, Jenna. I think I'm going home now. It's getting late. Thank you for inviting me today. It was lovely and it made me feel better."

"Are you sure? You can stay for a while more." Jenna said not noticing my interruption. "You can also sleep over here, we wouldn't mind. I'm sure Jeremy and Elena would be happy too."

"I know but I need to go on with my life and buy stuff for the house."

"I understand. Be careful on your way home, okay?" She said. "Be wary of Damon Salvatore.""

Her statement made me chuckle.

"I will. Bye Jenna, bye Ric." I said giving them a hug.

"Bye." They both replied.

I then went out and made my way to the grocery. When I got there, I quickly went down to business and bought all of the stuff I needed. I don't know why but I feel like I'm being watched since I left the Gilbert house. When I was done, I placed the groceries inside the car. Then all of a sudden, I felt chills run down my spine.

"What do you want?" I questioned while controlling my temper.

"Katherine or should I say Katerina." I turned around to face the psychotic moron.

"Just wanted to see my favorite Sullivan witch." She replied with a fake angelic smile.

"Sorry about Agatha by the way." She said turning the once angelic smile into a sinister smirk. The next thing I know I snapped.

I focused on her and gave her a huge migraine, which caused her to fall into her knee and let out an earsplitting scream. She looked at me and tried to fight back but I raised my hand to make her blood boil. This caused her to lie on the concrete ground due to the intense pain I was inflicting her.

"You may have lived for 500 or more years but you are nothing. You come here thinking you are so strong and can just wreak havoc whenever you want. Well, think again because I can just set you on fire right now and then you're dead. You have been hurting the people I care about since you came but I didn't do anything. But you made a wrong move dragging my grandma into your freak show and killed her. You just made an enemy out of someone you shouldn't have angered." I hissed with my voice full of venom.

She managed to look at me with fear in her eyes while screaming due to the pain.

"I'm giving you this as a warning. Try doing anything again then this is only the beginning."

I put down my hand and increased the pain of the migraine until she passed out. I then left her their lying on the cold ground.

~~~~~X~~~~~

During the whole car ride, I was trying to cool myself down after that episode. After fixing everything in the house and putting away the groceries, I went to take a shower and thought about what happened. I had just let my anger get the best of me and she might retaliate because of that. I got out of the shower and put on my pajamas. Before going to bed, I saw the two chest boxes given to me by Uncle Keith. I just realized I haven't opened them yet since I came home from Duke. I opened the larger box and I was surprised at what I saw. There were variety of weapons, grimoires and some books. There were wooden stakes, crossbow, bow, guns, wooden bullets and others. I then tried to open the other box but I couldn't open it. There was no keyhole or any lock so I'm guessing a spell was used to lock it. I did a spell to unlock it but nothing happened. Looks like Uncle Keith didn't want anyone finding out what is inside the box. I tried unlocking it again but still, nothing happened. The spell he used was strong and more complex than the normal one and never have I encountered such spell. After a few more tries, I gave up since I was tired.

_"I will just have to try again tomorrow and I will not stop until I find out what's inside of it."_


	9. Chapter 8

**Danielle**

It's Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day and the Mystic Falls Public Park is packed with people. I'm standing here right now in front of the stage where Mrs. Lockwood is currently addressing her speech.

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." She delivered.

I then went to look for Elena and Caroline since they said they would come. Bonnie couldn't come because she had some errands. I was still looking for them until I found them getting paint and brushes.

"Hey, what can I do to help?" I asked both of them.

"Could you come with us and paint that veranda?" Elena asked.

"Please come with us! I also need some girl talk." Caroline pleaded.

"Alright." I went to grab paint and brush and we then went to do our task.

"So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." Caroline ranted.

"Oh no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena said getting out if her trance.

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?"

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Caroline stopped painting and went down to Elena's level.

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point."

_"This is kind of weird considering the fact that I just knocked her out last night and threatened to make her life a living hell." _I thought.

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…"

"Just what?" I asked stopping for a moment and turning to her.

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena answered glumly.

We just gave her sympathetic smiles. We then went back to what we are doing. After some time, Caroline suddenly nudged me. I looked at her confused and she pointed at Elena and Stefan.

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged." She stated.

"I'm going to talk to him." Elena said in return.

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said trying to stop her but was just ignored. We exchanged nervous glances as Elena left.

"Do you think they will be fine?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What's her problem?" Damon asked coming over to us.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?"

"Don't worry about it."

Caroline went back to work and Damon went beside her. I went back to painting and looked at my two companions. It was very clear that they were both eavesdropping because Caroline isn't even painting and Damon is just staring at something. Suddenly, they both pretended that they were doing something and not listening to the couple's conversation. I looked at Elena and Stefan to see them looking at us. After a while of observing, Elena left Stefan looking upset.

"Relationships are about communication." Damon said.

Caroline ignored him and left, which I'm guessing to follow Elena.

"I need a drink." I said and left Damon alone.

I went to get lemonade and sat down for awhile. I was observing the people around me until I was called.

"Hey Danny!" I heard someone say. I looked up to see who it is and I found a grinning Mason.

"Hi Mason." I said returning the smile.

"So how is your day?" He asked.

"Nothing much is happening. I'm just helping here and there. How about you?"

"Same, though Carol has made me her slave and made me carry so much stuff." That statement of his made me laugh. "Is your answer still the same?"

"Answer to what?" I asked as he grabbed a lemonade.

"Answer to having a coffee with me."

"Right, I still owe you. Yes, it's still the same."

"Then, would you like to have one with me after this?"

Before I could answer, someone interrupted me and it was no other than Damon.

"Hello, Mason. Working hard?" Damon said in somewhat an annoyed tone.

_"What's his problem?" _I thought.

"Doing my part." He answered. Before Damon could speak, I cut him off.

"As I was saying, I would love to have coffee with you after this." I said while Mason just shot me a bright smile.

Somehow I could see Damon more annoyed from beside me.

_"Seriously, what is his problem?" _I thought.

"I think I need to get back to work now. I'll see you later Mase, Damon." I said giving both of them a smile but I also shot Damon a look that says to not do anything stupid.

But of course, Damon being Damon, he just ignored it. I then went to look for Caroline and Elena. I found Caroline but Elena wasn't there so we looked for her together. We found her sitting on a rock.

"Are you okay?" I asked Elena.

"No."

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline tried to cheer her up.

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best." She sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend."

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline said.

She looked away and a confused expression masked her face. I looked at the same direction she was looking at and I saw Sheriff Forbes on the phone while leaving the park.

"Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" She said out loud.

Caroline then went over to her mom and talked to her. Elena and I were only in the sidelines watching the scene unfold before us and I could tell that Caroline is irritated. Sheriff Forbes then left and we went over to Caroline.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline answered. "Come on."

Caroline started walking and led us into the woods.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" I asked.

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline answered.

"Hear what?" Elena said.

"Something's wrong." She just replied and it made me tense up.

"Caroline..." Elena started but was hushed by Caroline.

"Shh… Oh god."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline then quickly run off to the woods.

"What?" Elena said we followed Caroline.

We got deeper into the woods and looked for Sheriff Forbes, Stefan and Damon. Suddenly, Caroline stopped and observed our surroundings.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They've been here." Caroline said as she bent down and looked at a plant. She then touched it and there was blood.

"What?" Elena asked her voice full of worry.

We heard a rustle and turned to the sound. We saw Mason as he walked towards us.

"What are you three doing out here?" He questioned.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Elena. I've seen him, seen Damon too. "

"Where are they?" She asked once more.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He said as he looked over to Caroline. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her."

Caroline goes to attack Mason but he catched Elena and strangled her from behind. This made both Caroline and I stop while Elena just looked at us terrified.

"Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here." Mason hissed.

"Mason, please let Elena go. There has to be another way. No one has to get hurt." I said calmly but I was panicking in the inside.

One wrong move he might do something to Elena. He just looked over me with a sad expression saying he was sorry and there is no other way.

"I'm sorry, Danny." I just looked at him begging him to let my friend go.

"I can take you." Caroline fiercely said.

"Want to bet?" Mason challenged turning to Care.

"Yeah. I do."

Everything was a blur and then I just see Caroline pinning Mason in the tree.

"I told you."

She then kicked him, which caused him to double over. She kicked Mason's stomach with so much force that he was thrown against a tree and fell on the ground.

"Come on." Caroline told us as we continued our search for the Salvatore brothers. We arrived at the place where Damon and Stefan were held. All of a sudden, Caroline stopped holding her hand up.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Caroline. Caroline, what is it?" Elena repeated.

"My mom, she's killing them." She answered with a horrified face.

"What?! We have to stop her!" Elena said in panic and ran going inside but was stopped by Caroline.

"No, I can't. Elena, she's going to find out about me. Elena!" Elena didn't listen and still went inside.

"Elena!" I shouted but was ignored too.

"I'm going in. You stay here." I ordered Caroline.

"You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you." I heard Elena said.

"Sheriff, please stop this!" I said going in.

"Danny! What are you doing?" She yelled as the deputy holding Elena grabbed me as well.

Out of the blue, we heard a noise and the door closed on its own.

"What was that?" A deputy said as he let us go. I took my chance; I grabbed Elena and dragged ourselves to the side.

"Who else is with you?" Sheriff demanded.

A blur came in, I saw Caroline kill one of the deputies and punched the other one. Caroline hid in the shadows and then came out.

_"__Caroline.__"_

"Hi mom." Caroline said in a somber voice.

I looked over to Sheriff Forbes and her face was veiled with a frightened and terrified expression.

After a while, Damon and Stefan woke up. Damon is feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan. Elena is sitting with Stefan checking if he was better and alright.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon told Stefan.

"No. I'm going to be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer." Stefan answered.

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet…" Caroline said agreeing with Damon. However, she was cut off by Elena.

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" She said irritated.

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." Damon stated turning to Sheriff Forbes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline desperately told Sheriff Forbes.

"Then kill me." She just answered.

"No!" Caroline said as tears run down her cheeks.

"I can't take this. Kill me now."

"But you were going drag it out so painfully." Damon said and caught her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline begged.

"Damon!" I said warning him not to do anything to the sheriff.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan yelled.

"Damon, please!" Elena stated.

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon said turning to us, then back to the sheriff. "You're my friend."

"We've got to clean this up." Damon pronounced while looking at the corpses of the deputies.

After what happened, the others went to the Salvatore boarding house while I went to get an overnight bag and clothes. With what happened, I'm quite sure that Caroline will need some shoulder to cry on. I drove to the boarding house and within a few minutes, I arrived. I knocked and Elena opened the door.

"Hey Elena, how's Care?" I asked.

"She's better than a while ago but she needs some company. I'm guessing you're here for that?"

"Yup, I figured she might need one."

"I'm going to look for Stefan. Caroline is probably in the living room."

"Okay, thanks." I replied as she walked away.

I went to the living room and indeed Caroline was there all alone.

"Hi Caroline." I greeted.

"Hi Danny." She replied in a small voice. She looked up to me so I could see her tear-stained face.

"You want me to take you home?" I gave her a small smile.

"I can't go home."

"Why not?" I asked her as I settle myself in front of her.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared? Caroline, you can talk to me."

"Katherine's going to be there and she's going to want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and Elena and report back to her."

"Katherine." I sighed. "I should have known. Who did she threaten?"

"Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Danny! I am so scared of her."

I sat beside her and leaned her head on my shoulder. I spat her back to soothe her.

"I'm here Caroline. Everything will be fine."

"No, nothing will be fine with her still out there. Everyone is in danger and she is always one step ahead."

"No Care, we will be fine. She may seem unstoppable but everyone has a weakness. We just have to find hers and use it against her. For now, stop thinking about it." I said but she is still not convinced. "How about this, I will sleep over in your house and I will put a spell in it so that she can never enter?"

"Alright." She said but I can still see hesitation.

"Are you really Caroline Forbes? The Caroline I know is a Spartan, especially when she plans for events." I stated while shuddering in a mocking fear.

"She would bark at people and tell them 'Move people! Don't laze around and start working! This event should be perfect!' and stuff." I said mimicking her high-pitched voice when she is angry.

After I said those, she finally laughed and smiled.

"I do not do those and my voice is definitely not like that!" She argued with a high-pitched voice.

"See! You're doing it again!"

"No I'm not!" She was still laughing hard while I smiled at her.

"Now there's that smile, the smile that can brighten any gloomy air." I said grinning and she just looked at me. "I will look after you and I will try my very best to keep her away from you even if it meant I will have to hurt her or get hurt myself. I would do it for you because you're my best friend."

I could see her eyes brimming in tears and she moved to hug me.

"Thank you, Danny, for everything. I don't know how I would do without you as my friend."

"You don't have to tell me I know I'm the best." I said playfully, which earned another laugh from her, as I pulled away from the hug.

"Let's get you home."

We then made our way to the front door. When we arrived at Caroline's house, she went to get changed and I went down to what I have to do. I finished the spell and went to change. For the rest of the night, we just had fun without thinking about the threats and problems that weighs on our shoulders. However, what I didn't know was it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine<strong>

I'm here in the car waiting for someone and after what I felt like a decade of waiting, he finally came. Mason went inside and sat in the passenger's seat.

"I've been waiting." I turned to him. I then remembered something that happened a year ago in Emerald Coast, Florida.

~~~~~X~~~~~

_"__Mason? What happened?__" __I asked him squeezing through the crowd of spectators._

_"__Jimmy attacked me.__"_

_"__What? Why?__" __I said masking my face with a shocked one._

_"__He said that I hit on Marla.__"_

_"__Why would he think that?__"_

_He just shook his head and tried to get any word out but nothing came out. I just went to embrace him._

_"__He__'__s dead. I killed him.__"_

_"__Everything__'__s going to be okay.__' __I soothed him as I looked over to the dead body lying on the ground._

**_"_****_Everything is falling into place. This is just my beginning._****_"_**_I thought and smiled._

~~~~~X~~~~~

I was pulled back to the present because Mason tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" I said vexed.

"I thought you would be happy about that."

"I told you to stay away from them."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone and you almost endangered my witch." He just smiled at me.

"You got it?" I asked looking for answers.

"I got it and as for Danny, she is fine; she didn't get hurt." He said with a smirk. I grabbed his head and crushed my lips with his.

_"__My freedom is finally near.__"_


	10. Chapter 9

**Danielle**

I'm currently fixing the candle holders for tomorrow's Masquerade ball. I'm waiting for Bonnie to come back with the box of candles that she went to get.

"Here are the candles." Bonnie said as she placed it beside me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"You're here." I turned to the source of the voice to see Elena. "Hey Danny."

"Hey."

"I'm here." Bonnie stated.

Elena took some candles out of the box and started helping me put them in the candle holders. Then, Bonnie glanced around the yard.

"Caroline is not coming. I told you." Elena said.

"Just making sure." Bonnie answered.

"You know, eventually, you're going to have to talk to her." I told her.

"Could you make it a little less obvious that both of you are on her side?"

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena said.

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you two too."

"Come with me." Elena said as she glanced at me and I just nodded.

"Where?"

"Not here, some place quiet. We have to talk." She told her while she held her hand out. Bonnie took it and they walked away.

I finished fixing the candles and went to do another task. While I was on my way, I was stopped by a person I didn't want to see at the moment.

" Danny!" Mason called but I didn't respond. I still had my back turned on him and I just continued walking.

"Danny! Danny, wait!" He caught up to me and grabbed one of my arms.

"What?" I said coldly.

"You didn't meet me yesterday."

"How do you expect me to meet you after what you did? I was upset and mad at you and I was barely keeping myself from frying your brain." I stated annoyed as I started to walk away again.

"Please stop avoiding me and just hear me out." Mason caught my arm again and I roughly yanked my arm off of his grasp.

"What is there to talk about Mason? You threatened my friends' life and you blackmailed the other. I may not be mad anymore but I still can't forgive you for doing that, at least not now."

"I just did it that because I needed to protect myself from vampires."

"But that doesn't give you the right to threaten Elena's life. She had nothing to do with the Salvatore brothers' stupidity and for the record; those vampires you tried to kill were friends." I then walked away still pissed and upset. I was finding my way to my next chore only to be stopped yet again by someone. I looked at the unfamiliar person and he was smiling flirtatiously at me. I wanted to roll my eyes at him but that would be rude.

"May I help you?" I asked trying to be nice despite my irritation.

"I haven't seen you much around here."

"I just moved here from London. Now, if you will excuse me, I have important things to do." I tried to move pass him several times but he would just keep blocking my way. I mentally groaned.

"I'm Jake by the way. May I know the pretty lady's name?" He said once more smiling flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry but I have to get back to work and I could see your girlfriend glaring daggers at me." I glanced at the blonde girl glowering at me from a distance.

"She is not my girlfriend; she just has this obsession with me. Would you like to have a few drinks with me?"

"Seriously, will you please stop flirting with me? I'm not interested in your annoying and outdated flirting and pick up lines. I have much better things to do, I'm leaving." I left the guy more irritated than I already am.

I finally arrived my destination without being pestered. I found the glasses that I was suppose to sort and clean, I then went down to business.

"Hey, Danny." I looked to see Stefan smiling at me.

"Oh hi, Stefan." I said returning the smile.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure, could you help me sort and clean these?" I smiled at him and he nodded and started to help.

"Hey, Stefan, Danny." Mason said while coming our way carrying a box.

"Hey, Mason." Stefan replied however I just looked at him and then went back to my work.

Before I returned to my work, I saw that he was a bit hurt of my actions and I could feel Stefan staring at me out of curiosity. Well, I still need my space and time away from him. I saw Mason place the box down on a table and could see that he is shocked to see Stefan alive.

"Wasn't expecting you here or anywhere."

"Yeah, I had this little accident but I'm fine now."

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason stated walking in front of us.

"Oh, she's fine too, but from now on, you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem." He then glanced at me with sad eyes and walked away but accidentally ran into Bonnie. "Excuse me."

Bonnie continued to watch Mason as he looks away. I noticed a strange look spread across her face. I looked over at Stefan as we shared a knowing glance.

"What's the matter? Are you okay?" Stefan said going near her.

"When I touched him, I saw something." She replied.

"You saw a vision about what?" I asked.

"I saw Elena."

"You saw Elena?" Stefan questioned with a dubious look.

"He was kissing her."

_"Now that seems wrong, something is going on." _I thought.

"No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss…" Stefan pondered upon this for a minute, and his face changed from confused to understanding. Then, it hit me.

"You didn't see Elena. You saw Katherine." I said.

"Did you see anything else besides that?" Stefan asked and Bonnie just shook her head no. "I need to tell Damon."

Stefan then went to look for the other Salvatore and I was left with Bonnie.

"You know, you were wrong." I said as she looked at me perplexed. "You were wrong when you said you lost Caroline."

"Are we really going to talk about this again? She is a vampire. I thought you of all people can understand how I feel because you are like me. But I was wrong; I can clearly see that you don't."

I lost my patience and looked at her frustrated because she can't get it through her thick skull the meaning of my message.

"What I meant is that we didn't lose Caroline, she is still the same peppy blonde that we know. The only thing that changed is that she is a vampire. You only think that you lost her because she became what you despise the most. You should even be thankful that she is alive and still breathing. She is our friend and will always be, no matter what she is or who she is."

"Danny..."

"I'm not done! Indeed, we are the same in some ways. You are witch just like me but I'm nothing like you. I don't just turn my back on a friend when she is in need. You came to loathe vampires because you lost a loved one due to Damon's selfish pursuits. But that does not justify, you giving Caroline a cold shoulder just because she became one of them. Did you even for once think that she didn't ask for this to happen to her or she felt guilty and terrified that she tainted her hands with an innocent's blood?" I angrily said to her as she looked at me shocked and sad.

"I lost everything that I cherished. After that, my last living relative was taken away from me by a selfish vampire so don't you even think for a second that I don't know how it feels because I do. Now, stop that charade of yours before you regret anything and lose another person close to you."

I glared at her and I could see tears filling her eyes. I then walked away from her to cool myself down.

"Danny…" Bonnie called but I just ignored her and kept on walking.

I was trying to look for an isolated place to cool down but Damon yet again stopped me and Stefan appeared beside him.

_"What is wrong with people stopping me every single time. Can't I get some peace and quiet?"_ I mentally screamed.

"Move aside, Damon. I'm not in the mood to play one of your games." I told him menacingly.

Damon didn't speak, both he and Stefan just looked at me shocked and I could see a bit of fear in their eyes.

"We just want to ask a favor." Stefan said.

"What kind of favor?"

"A favor to help us hunt the wolf and get answers from him." Damon stated.

I didn't like the sound of that. If I helped them get to Mason, knowing Damon, he would torture him for answers or worse, kill him for what he did to them. Stefan would either do another task or just let his brother do his way.

"No, I'm not helping you."

"Come on, Danny. He is evil and needs to be stopped."

"Damon." Stefan warned him.

"Aren't you mad at him for doing what he did? This is your chance to get revenge."

"You see, that is exactly why I won't help you. I may be mad at him but he is still my friend and I won't put him in any harm due to something that petty. You are just convincing me to help you so that you could get your first chance to carry out your own revenge and kill him for what he did to you."

They were about to say something but I didn't let them.

"You know it was your own stupidity why he retaliated because you disregarded my warning. My answer is final and it is a no. If that is the only thing you want to ask of me, then I will take my leave." I said leaving no room for objections.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

"Well, that was unexpected." I said as I looked at Danny's disappearing figure.

"No, I actually kind of expected that she would say no." Stefan told me and I just gave him a look that says to elaborate.

"Danny lost everything she had, Damon. Of course, she wouldn't want to lose another and she thinks helping us will threaten that."

As much as I don't want her to be right, what she said was indeed true. I will kill Mason the first chance I get.

"Well then, since Danny won't help us, let's go find my favorite Bennett witch." I told Stefan sarcastically, which he only rolled his eyes at.

We found her helping in the preparation for the masquerade ball.

"We need to talk." Stefan said but I could see that she was about complain so I grabbed her arm and dragged her to a secluded place without paying attention to her complaints.

From behind me, I could see my brother sending some a message probably Elena. She has been like that since this morning.

"Okay. This is as far as I go." Bonnie stayed as she roughly yanked off her arm from my grasp.

"Okay." I let go of her arm.

"What do you want?" She asked in somewhat an irritated tone.

"A favor." I answered.

"Like that's going to happen."

"So predictable." I looked at Stefan. "That's why I brought him."

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out."

"Pretty please." I added.

"I'm listening."

Suddenly, Stefan's phone rang and I mentally sighed because Elena just don't know how to listen in times like this.

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." He looked at me. "Can you play nice, please?"

"I guess."He then answered his phone and walked away to make a distance from us.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." I turned to Bonnie.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; So, I do it over and over again."

"Is it vampire specific?"

"It would work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

"Good. Good, good." I said with glint in my eyes.

"Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him." She stated that made me frown.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're going to play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are going to get over yourself and help us."

Stefan walked back over to us.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end."

"Absolutely."

After that, everything is in place and operation kill the Lockwood is on the go.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After my rendezvous this afternoon, I'm now currently rolling Mason's body in a blanket. Then, Stefan arrived and raised up the moonstone for me to see.

"All this for that?" I asked him.

"Yep."Stefan then tossed me the moonstone."I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done." I took Mason's phone to send Carol a message on behalf of Mason.

"Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm going to be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason." I said and sent the message.

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan crouched down beside the body.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?" I smirked as clicked redial.

"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!"Stefan stood up and tried to stop me but I moved away.

Katherine answered thinking it's Mason calling.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." She said.

Stefan continued to try to get me off the phone but I pushed him back.

"Wrong boy toy." I replied with a smirk. Stefan slapped my hand and walked away in frustration.

"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?" She stated.

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." I smirked.

"You shouldn't have." She said with anger in her voice.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you, poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." I looked at Stefan and he was shaking his head no.

"You have no idea what you've just done."

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." I provoked her.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and… you know how the alphabet works, don't you? By the way, how is Danielle? I hope she's fine." My eyes widened after she said the last part.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I demanded in an angry voice.

"Send my love to Stefan." She said one last time and hung up. As if on cue, my phone rang. I checked who the caller was and it was Danny. I looked up at Stefan with wide eyes and he was mirroring my expression. I immediately answered the phone.

"So you decided to go out with me?" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Da-Damon, I need your help. This girl a-attacked me and I fought back. Da-Damon, she's dead."She replied with a trembling voice.

"Where are you?"I swiftly turned serious.

"At the grill."

"I'll be there." I hung up and immediately went to where Danny was.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

After my encounter with Stefan and Damon, I went to help prepare the masquerade ball. I was busy the rest of the day but I noticed that something was amiss. I didn't see any of my friends the whole afternoon. I couldn't go look for them because whenever I got a chance someone would just call me to do another task. It's already late; everything needed for the ball is already done so everyone is starting to go home. I decided to head straight home after I buy some food from the grill because I'm too tired.

_"I'll just ask the others about where they were tomorrow."_

I got to the grill and I noticed Elena and the others aren't here too, they usually stay here to hangout. After I had my dinner, I made my way to where my car was parked in an isolated part of the parking lot. I was walking to my car and somehow I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around but I saw no one. I then hastened my pace and quickly grab my keys. But before I could open the door in the driver's seat, I felt a sharp object poking my back.

"Don't move or I will hurt you." A feminine voice said. "I hate you for coming back to town and stealing everything that I wanted."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I calmly said but I was actually panicking.

I was then roughly turned around and pushed to the car. I looked at my attacker and I noticed that she was the one glaring daggers at me when the guy named Jake tried to flirt with me.

"Don't lie! I know you know. When you weren't here, I had to compete with Elena Gilbert just to get the attention that I wanted. Good thing the Salvatore came and my beloved gave up on that bitch. I finally had my Jake's attention but no. You came into the picture and you're stealing him from me."

"I'm not; I don't even know who the guy is." She pointed the knife nearer to me.

"You liar! I saw you flirting with him during the preparation. If I make you ugly, he will finally look at me. All I wanted was his attention because he didn't abandon me like my parents and relatives. He was my light."

She went to stab me and I barely dodged it. It scraped my arm and there was a bit blood. She went to me again but I side stepped and caught her arm. I twisted her hand which knocked the knife out of her hand. She let out a small scream and I pushed her away from me.

"Enough!" I said but she paid no attention to me.

She threw a punch at me put I dodged it. I was still trying to convince her but she wasn't listening. Her eyes darted off to the knife and she picked it up before I could. She proceeded to stab me again. I had no choice but kick the knife out of her hand and do a spinning roundhouse kick. Due to the force, she was thrown backwards and hit the ground head first.

The adrenaline stopped and I snapped out of it. I was scared that something might have happened to her due to the impact. I was about to go to her when I suddenly felt my whole body hurt and my blood was boiling. I let out a small scream because of the horrendous headache I suddenly got. Then as fast as it came, it was gone.

"What the hell?"

I immediately checked if she was still breathing after the impact in her head. Blood was coming out of her nose. My blood went cold when I checked for a pulse and there was none.

"I... I killed someone." I could feel tears coming out.

I couldn't stay I need to do something with the body and there is only one person I know who could. I then got my phone and called the person. He immediately answered.

"So you decided to go out with me?" He said teasingly.

"Da-Damon, I need your help. This girl a-attacked me and I fought back. Da-Damon, she's dead." I cried out.

"Where are you?" He said as his voice immediately turned serious.

"At the grill."

"I'll be there." He hung up and within seconds he was here.

He saw the body and turned to look at me. He pulled me into an embrace when he saw my frightened and guilty expression.

"Everything will be fine, Danny. I'm here." He soothingly said. "Go to the boarding house while I get rid of the body."

I just nodded and didn't protest. I drove to the boarding house and arrived immediately. I knocked on the door and Stefan opened. He immediately let me in after seeing my state. He hugged me and I accepted it because I really need one right now. Damon came after awhile.

"Does she have any relative here?" Damon asked.

"No, she said she was abandoned." I answered still shaken.

"Come on; let's get you to the living room."

When we arrived, I immediately saw what seemed like a body covered in a blanket.

"What is that?" I asked.

I looked at the brothers only to see them pale. They didn't answer me and my stomach started to churn. I looked around the room and I could see torture devices and a bloody chair. Then, things began to sink in.

"You didn't."I looked at them in terror but they were avoiding my eyes.

I touched the chair and I saw it. I saw Mason's murder play like a recorded video clip. Tears were pouring again and I couldn't stop it. However, my tears were short-lived because my sadness turned into that of anger. I looked at them again and I could see them tense up.

"You killed Mason!" I yelled. The lights flickered and the ground shook due to my magic.

They backed away with a cautious and shocked expression.

"Your eyes." Damon breathed out with a stunned expression. I looked over to Stefan and he wore the same look.

My anger was then replaced with a perplexed expression. I looked at them strangely and I tried to look for anything that would show me my reflection. I then saw my reflection in the window and I was petrified.

_"Why are my eyes golden yellow?"_ I turned to them still terrified.

The ground began to shake again and the lights were flickering because I was frightened.

"Danny, you need to calm down."Stefan said in soft and soothing voice but I couldn't calm down.

I was hyperventilating. The next thing I know, I was engulfed into an embrace. I knew who these arms were and somehow I felt kind of safe.

"No this is not possible! I can't be!" I said frantically.

"Calm down, Danny. We're here for you." Damon said still embracing me as I began to calm down.

When I stopped hyperventilating and finally calm, I gently pulled myself out of Damon's arms.

"I can't be here." I said and made my way door.

"Danny, you can stay here."Stefan uttered. I turned around and faced him.

"You can't expect me to stay here after finding out Mason's death and what happened just now."

I turned my back on him and continued my way. I was about to go out but someone called me.

"Danny, wait!" Damon stated and I turned around to face him.

"I appreciate what did for me. I really do but please I need some time for myself. I need some time for me to be able to look at you again without seeing you killing my friend."

"I'm sorry. I only did it to protect us. He was working for Katherine."

"I know that's what you want but did you even think that I could have talked to him or I could have just made him forget about Katherine?"

He didn't answer and just looked at me guiltily.

"I can forgive but I will never forget. I'm not one to hold a grudge Damon but I need some time before I can forgive you. What I need right now is to be alone."

He didn't stop me and with that, I went home still having so many questions in mind. When I got home, I took a shower and I noticed that my cut was completely healed. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't with so many questions plaguing my mind and with Mason's murder that keeps on haunting me.

_"How am I a wolf? Did one of my parents actually have werewolf gene or am I not their real daughter? Did grandma know about this? If she did, why did she keep it from me? Does this have anything to do with my necklace?"_

I couldn't take it anymore; I stood up and went to look for some answers. I got my family journals and books. I looked up to my family history but I got nothing. None of the things in the books and journals suggest that any of my ancestors have werewolf gene. I was about to give up but I saw the locked chest.

_"Maybe the answers to my question lay on that chest."_

For the last couple of days, I haven't tried opening the chest since there were so many things happening around me. I tried to open it again but nothing happened. I tried some new spells that I learned but still nothing. I was getting tired fast due to the multiple spells that I have casted. However, I did not stop until my brain could barely function. My desire to unlock that box was yet again fueled. I made a promise to myself that I will find my answers and I will open that box no matter what it takes. After that, I went to bed and let sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

I was saddened by what Danny told me. Danny is kind and strong in appearance but she is actually a small fragile girl in the inside. I just killed a friend of hers even when I knew this will affect her really bad. She already lost so much, she didn't deserve what I did to her but I had to do it for Elena. I just hope that one day she will forgive me because I cannot bear the fact that she loathes me. I don't know how but I have grown attached to her. There was something about Danny that when the first time I saw her, I wanted to know her. There was something in her smile that warms my heart and it made me want to protect her and her smile. I then went to drown myself in bourbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine<strong>

I am pacing back and forth in my bedroom while talking to the person sitting on my bed.

"I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." I sit down beside the person."Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one."

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt answered in a dazed state.

"And you're not going to stop." I added.

"And I'm not going to stop."

"Until?"

"Until he kills me."He answered as I smirked evilly.

_"Damon might have messed that part of my plan but I 'm still one step ahead. Now, everything is according to plan. My witch has finally awakened her dormant werewolf side. My chip to my freedom and safety is finally in my grasp."_


	11. Chapter 10

**Outfit: **** masquerade_ball/set?id=146335399**

**Mask: **** 022/0/8152687/il_fullxfull.473263467_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

Last night, I found out that I'm a werewolf by accidentally killing someone when I was protecting myself. Until now, my questions are still unanswered. I'm currently eating breakfast while still looking for details about my family and the answers to my questions. I tried to research more about wolves too and I found out that they are also affected by the Gilbert device and witches aren't. Grandma lied to me about it and I can't seem to find a reason as to why she would do so. Werewolves were supposed to have signs of increased aggression and anger on a general basis but I never had it even when I still haven't triggered my werewolf gene, I find it really strange. My phone buzzed indicating someone sent me a message, I checked who it was and it was Stefan.

_"Please come to the boarding house and bring your grimoire." _It said.

It must me something serious for him to send me a message asking me to go there with my grimoire.

_"I'll be there in 10."_ I sent.

I then finished my breakfast and went to get the things I needed to bring. When I was getting my grimoire, I remembered about the large chest box full of vampire hunting tools.

_"__Maybe I should show them it." _I thought as I decided to bring it along as well.

There are perks of being a werewolf; I can now carry this big chest box to the car without breaking a sweat which is really convenient. I then made my way to the boarding house and I arrived after a while. I got the chest and my grimoire and placed my stuff down to knock on the door, Caroline answered it.

"Hey, come on in." She said stepping aside to let me in. "What's that?"

Caroline pointed at the chest box.

"I got the message. Well, it's something I need to show you guys." I went to the living room where the others are and placed the box down.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." Stefan said as he noticed me enter.

I see Damon and Alaric talking and there are a lot of weapons on the table. Bonnie was here as well.

"What's going on?" I asked, eyeing my surroundings with bewilderment.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Jeremy answered as he passed by, sparing me a glance.

I turned to Stefan and gave him a look that demands for an explanation.

"I can explain." He said.

"Please." I replied raising my brows.

"We're going to kill Katherine."

"No kidding, Stefan." I just looked at him with blank face and he just shot me a sheepish smile.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Follow me." I carried the box and went to where the others are.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey." They replied.

"I need to show this to all of you." I placed the box down and opened it.

They were surprised and in awe at what they saw. There was variety of weapons inside the box such as wooden stakes, crossbow, bow, guns, and wooden bullets.

"Danny, where did you get these?" Ric asked as he examined the weapons in admiration.

"It was given to me by Uncle Keith. I got it when we were in Duke along with another chest box and some grimores." Ric just nodded in understanding.

"Can I try them?" He asked with his eyes sparkling. I held my laughter because he looked just like a kid that was given with his favorite toy.

"Sure, be my guest." I said grinning.

"I want to try this one!" He took a weapon and he was being a fan girl with the weapons.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He showed us happily.

He then pretends to kill a vampire. Damon and Stefan just looked at each other.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Ric uttered innocently which made me giggle. Ric just smiled at me.

Ric was still showing us how to use the weapons and Stefan was talking with Bonnie regarding some matters. I haven't talked to her since I snapped at her and I know I have to apologize for letting my anger get into me.

"Why won't one of us try fighting Damon or Caroline? They are vampires after all and we can really learn a real fighting experience." Jeremy stated.

"Well, that is a good idea; you really get a chance to fight a real vampire. Okay then. Who wants to try first?" Ric asked.

"I'll go!" Caroline volunteered. I didn't want to fight but everyone's eyes were on me.

"Alright, fine. I'll go."

Caroline and I stood a distance from each other with me having stake in my hand. Ric was in between us as a referee.

"Don't go overboard, alright?" He told us. "Ready, Go!"

Caroline wasted no time and rushed to attack me first. She was about to grab me but I quickly moved away before she reached me. I crouched down and kicked both of her lower leg, which caused her to fall on the ground. I pinned her down on the floor and held the stake above where her heart is.

"I win." I grinned at Caroline as she looked at me shocked.

I got up and help Caroline. I looked at everyone and they wore an astonished expression.

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked in awe.

"I learned hand to hand combat and different martial arts."

"But I'm a vampire; I'm supposed to be faster and stronger than you since you are human." Caroline added.

"Didn't Damon or Stefan tell you?" I looked over to Damon with a questioning look.

He looked away pretending to not know anything and this tells me that he forgot.

"Tell us what?" Ric said.

"I'm not exactly human anymore." I said and they all gave me a look. "I'm a werewolf."

"WHAT!?" They said all at the same time.

"How are you a wolf? Aren't you a witch? Since when are you a wolf?" They shot simultaneously.

"Wa-Wait! Slow down! Don't ask me multiple questions at the same time." I said. "Jeremy, you first."

"Aren't you a witch?"

"Yes, I am a witch but I'm also part wolf."

"How are you a wolf?" Ric asked.

"I don't know either, I have been looking for answer but it's always a dead end. Nothing in my family journals and books suggest that one of my ancestors have werewolf gene in them. When I asked my grandma before of what I am, she only told me that I was a witch. She didn't mention anything about me having werewolf gene. I don't know if she knew. But if she did, she hid it from me and I can't think of any reason to why she would do that." I stated trying to hide my sadness. Somehow, I think they noticed it though.

"Then, how did you find out?" Caroline inquired.

"I found out about it yesterday night when I was on my way home from the grill. Apparently, some girl suddenly attacked me with a knife thinking I was stealing everything from her. I fought back and I kicked her. She hit the ground head first, I accidentally killed her." I said with my voice full of remorse.

"However..." I once caught their attention. "Stefan told me that Katherine might be behind it. She might have compelled the girl to attack me since she asked how I was and hoped that I am fine in a phone call last night. She knew what I was and she planned to trigger it. I still can't figure out how she knew and now, I have to turn every full moon."

They once again gave me those sympathy filled looks. I really hate it but I can't possibly tell them that straight away.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Caroline said and I just gave her a sad smile.

Stefan and Bonnie finally came back and I was happy because all the talk about me being a wolf is making feel uncomfortable. We went to the living room and started talking about our plans to kill Katherine tonight.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Ric asked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan answered.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan stated.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon said.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." She assured but she realized that she might have offended by saying that. "I-I'm..."

"It's okay, Caroline." I cut her off and gave her a smile. She then sighed in relief.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said and I hung my head low.

I could feel Damon staring at me and it was very uncomfortable. I knew it; I still can't look at Damon without seeing him killing Mason. Sadness was slowly creeping in again. I regret that I didn't tell Mason that I forgave him.

"I can lock myself down in the Lockwood cellar in the forest every full moon so I won't kill anyone. I can also drink wolfsbane to weaken myself." I said and they all just nodded.

I could see that they are worried but I have no choice. I can't take any risks.

"And, as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy assured us.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan turned to her.

There is a long pause until she spoke.

"But no one gets hurt." She said with determination.

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon stated with a smirk.

Well, it's about time. That selfish vampire really knows how to push people's buttons. However, I can't help but feel that something might go wrong today and that Katherine might do something that will hurt people close to me. I also have this gut feeling that this won't go the way we want them to be and this is only the beginning of our hardships.

~~~~~X~~~~~

It's already night time and I only have twenty minutes left before I need to go. After our meeting ended mid-afternoon, I had nothing to do so I went back home and prepared for the ball. I'm currently putting the finishing touches of my makeup and curled my hair. I put on my cream colored dress and my sandals. I looked at myself one last time and I have to admit I did a fine job making myself presentable.

"Now, I'm ready to go." I grabbed my mask and made my way to the Lockwood mansion.

I arrived at the Lockwood mansion and I could see many people having a good time. I put on my mask and went to look for the Caroline but I couldn't find her so I decided to go to outside. I found Damon and Stefan talking to each other and observing their surroundings.

"Have you seen her yet?" I stood beside them, I didn't get a respond.

I looked at them and they were staring at me stunned.

"What? Is there something in my face?" I asked, looking at them strangely.

"No, nothing. We haven't seen her yet. You look beautiful in that dress by the way." Stefan smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Stefan. You flatter me too much." I said and smile at me.

"Wow... You really look amazing..." Damon breathed out.

"Thanks." I replied awkwardly.

_"Well, this is awkward." _I thought.

"I'm going to observe in the other side." Stefan said leaving Damon and I alone.

_"__Gee, thanks Stefan."_

"How have you been?" He asked me.

"Fine, I guess."

"Danny, please look at me and talk to me."

"I don't know, Damon. Whenever I look at you, all I could see is the same scene all over again."

"I'm really sorry Danny. I wish I could undo what I did but I can't. I just hope you can forgive me."

"I can forgive you, Damon, but I need time." I looked at him and I could see guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"Damon." Bonnie said as she and Jeremy came to us. "It's ready."

"Well then, I'll look for Stefan." Damon said as he walked away from us.

"So we just wait for the signal now?" I asked and the two just nodded.

"So can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy asked both of us.

"I don't know that spell." Bonnie answered.

"Me too."

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know. Do you want to dance or something while we're waiting?" He told Bonnie.

_"__Looks like someone just got his heart stolen." _I thought happily.

"No! I mean no thank you." She quickly declined.

I could see Jeremy was disappointed but it was only for a while since he got a message. It's most likely the signal that it was his turn. He looked at us and we just gave him a nod. When he left, I could feel the tension in the air.

"Hey…" We both said at the same time.

"I just want to say…" We said it again together and it made us laugh.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for snapping at you." I told her.

"No, it should be me who should say sorry. I was very insensitive and inconsiderate towards you." She said. "I should actually say thank since you made me realize something."

"Without even knowing it, I was letting something important slip through my fingers. You made me realize it before everything was too late so thank you." She gave me a smile.

"Thank you for being my friend." She moved to give me a hug, which I gladly accepted.

"Well, that's what friends are for right? We have each other's backs." I pulled back as Jeremy came back with Elena.

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena questioned us as soon as she came.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy said.

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're going to get yourselves killed."

"We know what we're doing, Elena." Bonnie added.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?"

"It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped." Jeremy stated.

All of a sudden, I felt a pain in my back and I could feel my blood rushing out. I let out a scream and I leaned onto the table due to the pain. I looked over at Elena and she was in the same state as I was.

"Danny! Elena!" I heard Bonnie and Jeremy yell as they came to us. I heard them utter something but I couldn't understand because the pain was distracting me.

After that, I felt another pain in my right arm; I heard Elena let out another cry.

"What's going on?" Jeremy anxiously asked.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. They're linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie yelled as I see Jeremy run for it.

I thought that it was the end but I was wrong. I felt another sting in my right hand and I let out a whimper. Bonnie rushed to help me.

"No, help Elena. She needs you more." I managed to say despite my pain, I could see her hesitate though.

"GO!" She then turned to Elena. Gradually, I could feel some of my wounds start to heal.

"Bonnie, it hurts." Elena uttered

"I can't break the spell, Elena. I'm sorry but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?" She took Elena's hand into hers and started to chant a spell.

"Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..."

"Are you okay?" I heard Jeremy say as he came towards us.

"Are they?" Elena asked.

"They're stuck in there with her." He answered. "You were right; Katherine had a witch link them to her."

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with them, keep pressure on Elena's shoulder!" Bonnie instructed.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy questioned.

"There's another witch here, I'm going to find her!" She then hastily went back inside.

Jeremy removed his magical ring and gave it to Elena.

"No."

"Take it."

"No, Jeremy..."

"Elena listen to me, you need this more than I do." He insisted.

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." She said.

He then turned to me and handed the ring.

"No, Jeremy. Elena is right, you should keep it. Besides, it won't work on me or on Elena because we are supernatural beings." He looked dejected and placed the ring back to his finger.

The rest of the time, we just tried to rest and waited for Bonnie to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine<strong>

The Gilbert brat has just relayed a message from Stefan telling me to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. He said they have the moonstone. Do they really think I would fall for such a stupid trap? I'm smarter than that, I know when something is up and I going to find out what it is.

_"__Time to find the Blondie spy."_

I saw her walking in an empty part of the manor. She was going to open a door but caught her wrist and pushed her against the wall with her wrist twisted behind her back and her face crushed against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" I questioned her.

"What do you mean?" She innocently said.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake. What's going on?"

"I don't know... Nothing." I made her face me and strangled her.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. They're up to something, what is it?

"I..." I strangled her harder.

"Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They're trying to kill you."

"I figured as much. Where is the moonstone?"

"Bonnie has it."

"And where is Bonnie right now?"

"I don't know." She told me fiercely, which made me strangle her again. This Blondie really knows how to test my patience. "Okay. She's upstairs, she's upstairs!"

I released her and started to drag her upstairs by her hair.

"Why do you keep dragging me into this? I don't want any part of it." She helplessly complained.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Which room is it?"

"It's that one." She pointed with her head.

I went inside the room as Blondie stayed outside.

"Where is she?" I questioned. I suddenly heard a feminine laugh.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it." I got pissed and went to rush over her but I was stopped by an invisible barrier, I couldn't leave the room.

"What the...?" I said out of shock and curiosity and Blondie just looked at me conceitedly. I suddenly realized something.

"Stefan?" I turned to him.

"Hello Katherine." He greeted with a stake in his hand.

"Goodbye Katherine." Blondie said with a smirk and wave as she left.

_"__When I get my hands on her, I will make sure to tear her limb by limb and make her cowardly run for her pathetic life." _I though menacingly.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" I smugly asked as I went closer to him.

"No, but he can."

I suddenly felt a stake pierce my back which caused me to lean forward and almost fall into my knees. I glared at Stefan. Stefan rushed over to me and drove a stake through my arm, I let out a grunt.

Stefan removed the stake and tried to stab me again. However, I caught it and pushed him away. He crashed in to a wooden chair and it was broken in the process. I felt someone remove the stake from my back, I quickly turned around. I caught Damon's wrist before he was able to stab me and I threw him across the room. I heard a sound and I turned to Stefan, he threw me a stake but I ducked. The stake was stuck into the wall. He threw me another one but this time I caught it and threw it back at him. He was able to duck in time and the stake pierced the wall.

Damon tried to stab me again; I then caught his arm and threw him which caused him to collide into a chair. He stood up and went to stake me; I caught his wrist yet again. I bended his arm to stake him, he tried to stop me but it was pointless. I was much stronger than him. I was very close to piercing his shoulder but Stefan caught me from behind. He made me fall into the floor with him and strangled me from behind. I tried to get him off of me but I couldn't. Damon arrived and was about to kill me but someone came and stopped him.

"Stop! You're hurting Danny and Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Danny and Elena!" Jeremy Gilbert shouted.

Damon stopped and I could see the shock in his eyes. I smirked as Stefan released me and I get up.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." I told them haughtily and snatched the stake out of Damon's hand.

"Jeremy, go check on them. Make sure they're okay. Go!" Stefan ordered the Gilbert boy. He just nodded and left.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena and Danny are okay. Just a little bit more pressure." I cut my hand with the stake.

Stefan hit my hand and threw the stake on the floor. I took the stake again.

"This is really going to hurt." I was about to drive it through my stomach but the brothers stopped me.

"Wait!" Damon shouted as he looked at me pissed. I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" I negotiated.

They didn't answer me and just went to roam around the room. We were all trapped, they're plan has just backfired on them. Damon was by the door trying to get his hand through while Stefan was just standing on one side.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much and the one that didn't love me enough."

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon retorted.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore." I could see the he was getting angrier by the second.

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan cut in our argument.

"Where is the moonstone?" I questioned again.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan answered with another question.

"Does Elena and Danny enjoy having both of you worship at their altar?" I taunted and this caught their attention.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan stated.

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" I smirked.

"Oh, stop it." He answered.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" I mocked them more and I get up from the couch. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead."

I then thought of something and I looked at Damon.

"Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She and Danny will feel that too."

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan inquired.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon mocked.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." I responded with a knowing smirk.

After many more minutes, we are still stuck in this room.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon cursed.

"We could play charades." I suggested.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon told Stefan.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan said once more.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." I looked at Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both, honey." He answered irritated.

"Why do you need it back?" Stefan insisted.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" He asked me again.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon sighed.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan said, which made froze for a bit but I quickly composed myself before they noticed.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." I changed the topic.

"Who were you running from?" He pressed.

"I love you." I mouthed to Stefan.

I think Damon had enough of this and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." I told Damon.

"Right away Miss Katherine." He mimicked the voice of a servant boy.

"Thank you." I said as he gives me a glass.

I drink the scotch and he pushed me against the wall. He tried to stake me but Stefan stopped him.

"No, no! Damon, don't!" Stefan frantically said.

"Yes, Damon, please." I sweetly told him.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm going to drive a stake right through your heart." Damon menacingly stated as he glared at me.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" I played with his tie.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." Lucy arrived with the moonstone in her hand.

"Thank God." I sighed in relief.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over."

"Done."

"I owe you nothing." She said once more, which made me look weirdly at her.

"I said done. Give it." I demanded.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said.

She gave me the moonstone. When I touched it, I couldn't breathe.

"You should have told me there were witches involved. She's a Bennett witch and the other one was a Sullivan, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." I looked at her betrayed.

"Wait, Elena and Danny!" Stefan yelled worriedly.

"They're fine." She said but it was barely audible to me as I fall on the floor. "The spell is broken. They'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with them." I was suffocating, I wanted it to stop.

"I apologize for my involvement." Lucy's eyes met mine one last time before I saw darkness.

~~~~~X~~~~~

I woke up in what seemed like a tomb. I noticed the moonstone is on the floor right next to me, I took it. I get up and attempted to leave but I was trapped. Damon arrived with a smug smirk.

"Hello Katherine." He said as his smirk grew.

" Where am I?" I cautiously asked.

"Where you should have been all along. I thought you'd have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Bennett witch." I looked at him in horror.

" You should have killed me."

"Death would have been too kind." He went towards the door to close it.

"No, Damon, don't. Damon, don't. You need me, Danny and Elena are in danger." I desperately said.

"From who?" I didn't answer; I couldn't say that person's name.

"You're lying, you're always lying."

"Why do you think I haven't killed them? Because Elena is the doppelganger and Danny is a Sullivan witch, people will come for her. They need to be protected." I hopelessly convinced him.

"Then I'll protect them, while you rot in hell." He glared at me one last time before her closed the door.

"No, Damon, don't! I'll do anything, please. Damon! You need me! Damon! You need me! You need me!" I

The door is closed; tears were starting to stain my face as I hit the door very hard. My efforts were futile though and I dropped to the ground in terror thinking about my days inside this hellish tomb.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

I'm walking outside of the Lockwood mansion making my way to parking lot. Aren't I just so lucky today? I got linked to the vampire that I hated the most; I attained wounds from her and now I'm a bloody mess. I just want to get home, take a long bath and sleep. When I was about to open my car door, someone covered my mouth with a hankie and then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 11

**Unknown**

I'm waiting for my delivery in my SUV. A black car finally came which tells me that my delivery is here. A man got out of the car and went over to my SUV. I was wearing a cap and sunglasses so this man wouldn't know my identity and to protect myself from the sun.

"Where are they?" I questioned.

"In the trunk, I did exactly what you said." He answered.

"Good, put them in the back."

The man opened the SUV trunk and then went to his car. I see him take the doppelganger and placed her in the SUV trunk. When I saw her in the rear-view mirror, a smile crept on my face. He went back again, took the witch and placed her in the trunk as well. I have to admit the witch was very beautiful. After putting them in the trunk, he came to me.

"Thank you for your help."

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer, please." The man got closer but he wasn't close enough. "Closer."

The man got closer again; I grabbed him and bit him. I sucked his blood dry and then threw him on the floor. I then started my road back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up but I couldn't. Both my hands and feet were tied. What made it worse was my throbbing head and sore body. I looked at my surroundings and I saw a man standing above Elena who was laid in another couch. Suddenly, the man removed his accessories and jacket.

"Elena." I called as I attempted to sit up again and this time I was successful.

"Danny." She looked at me with fear in her eyes. The man then started to remove Elena's binds.

"What do you want?" Elena asked him.

"Ssh…" The man shushed her.

"Please, my friend and I are hurt." I heard Elena plead.

"I know. Just a taste." He said.

His face suddenly turned into that of a vampire's and he was about to attack us but a woman arrived and stopped him. She had short dark brown hair and she appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Trevor! Control yourself." The woman scolded the man now known as Trevor.

"Buzz kill." Trevor left annoyed. The woman stayed behind.

"What do you want with us?" Elena questioned.

"Oh my god, you look just like her." She said looking at Elena.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you—"

"Be quiet!" The woman hissed.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is Danielle Sullivan; you don't have to do this." She stood up and moved closer to the vampire.

"Elena." I warned her.

"I know who you two are, I said be quiet."

"Elena, enough!" I said but she ignored me.

"What do you want?"

I couldn't stop her with me tied up. The woman slapped her very hard and Elena fell backwards on the couch, unconscious.

"Elena!"

"I want you to be quiet." The woman said with a smirk.

She then turned to me and moved closer to me. I tried to back away in fear but it was pointless with the state I'm in.

"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded and I could somehow see her eyes soften.

"I'm not; I'm just going to remove your binds." She then moved to free me.

When she said that, I could see that she was actually a very gentle and kindhearted person and somehow she was doing this for someone close to her. When she was done, she stood up to leave.

"Thank you." I told her with a small smile.

She turned around and looked at me again with gentleness in her eyes before she left Elena and I. I then sat down on the couch and gently let Elena's head rest on my lap. I'm sure that her cheek is going to bruise because that slap she received was really hard. I couldn't blame the vampire though; this girl really knows how to push people's buttons like her ancestor. The rest of the time, I just tried to observe my surroundings and try to look for possible escape routes while waiting for Elena to wake up. I couldn't find anything, all of the ways I found were risky. All of a sudden, I heard our captors talking.

"How's the girl?" The woman said.

"Still passed out." I felt Elena stir and she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked and I got a nod in return as she slowly tried to sit up.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" The woman stated.

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

_"__Elijah? As in, Elijah who is one of the originals?__"_ I curiously thought.

Elena stood up and motioned me to follow her. Of course, I followed since she might just get herself killed this time. But seriously, this girl is going to get us both killed. Does she seriously think that escaping there would be a good idea? I wanted to bang my head on the wall due to her stupidity. I already tried looking for escape routes but none of them were good enough since we're dealing with old vampires.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor said in a frightened and nervous voice.

_"__What one earth happened between them and one of the world__'__s oldest vampires?__"_

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Elena accidentally stepped on one of the broken boards and it squeaked. The woman caught us; she went closer and glared at Elena.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If both of you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena questioned.

"He's your worst nightmare." She just said and left.

Elena and I shared a nervous and frightened glance thinking of what would happen to both of us. We followed the woman and we found her in a room, alone. Elena approached her while I followed closely behind.

"Why are we here?" Elena questioned.

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them." She answered.

"Why won't you?" I asked.

"That's another one."

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is to tell us what you want with us." Elena countered.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to whom? Elijah?" I asked cautiously because I'm afraid that my theory might be correct.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." My breath hitched, this was what I was afraid of.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked curiously.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." The vampire told us.

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena said.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena stated.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the originals?" Elena questioned once more.

"They are the world's first vampires and they are known all throughout the world for being the most powerful supernatural being." I said, Elena looked shock while the woman was astonished.

"You know the vampire history." She told me while I just stared at her.

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using both of you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." She said, she looked at me and I could see some remorse. I knew it; she was really a nice person. She was only doing it to protect her loved one.

"But why me?" Elena said.

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." She answered.

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." The woman answered.

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked once more.

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelganger, which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." My breath hitched, afraid of what would happen to my friend. But suddenly, I realized something.

"I don't understand. What does this have anything to do with me?" I asked warily.

"You are a Sullivan witch, a very rare and powerful kind of witch. They're bloodline was thought to have ended. Once people finds out about you, they would want to have that kind of power." I paled, I looked at over at Elena and our eyes met. I could see the fear in her eyes. This was what grandma had warned me before she died.

"Tell me more." Elena said.

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor said as he came to us.

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked.

"The originals." He answered.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" She said.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." He said.

"Mm-mm." Rose butted in.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena sighed.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose added.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've… Sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said.

With all that is said, our interrogation was over and we decided to go back to the room where we were first held. I was overwhelmed by all of the things I found out. People are after me for my power and I don't know if I would be able to protect myself and my friends. I sat on the couch; I heard the sound of crumpling paper. I looked at where I sat and I found a piece of paper. It says that 'Stefan and Damon are coming for you –B'. I felt relief wash over me, I quickly showed it to Elena and she was as relieved as I was. All we have to do now is to wait for our rescue. All of a sudden, Trevor frantically came into the room together with Rose.

"He's here! This was a mistake." He uttered scared.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose convinced him.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants them more."

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose shouted.

"We're family, forever." I then heard someone knock on the door and chills ran down my spine.

"You're scared." Elena said and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose ordered Trevor.

She left us and I can't help but feel scared for myself and for Elena's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah<strong>

I got a message saying that a vampire that I used to know wanted to meet me and negotiate their freedom. I'm currently standing in front of an old beaten house. I knocked on the door. When I heard incoming footsteps, I opened the door. I see Rose walking down the stairs towards me.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" I greeted.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house."

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" I entered the house and went inside a room.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" She asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." I observed the room, it was old and reeks of dust.

"Katerina Petrova?"

"I'm listening." This got my full attention. I sat down on one of the arm chairs.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

"Continue."

"She survived."

"Where is she?"

"You don't seem surprised by this." She said quite disappointed.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?" I said.

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger."

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." I uttered in disbelief.

"The facts are wrong."

"Well, show hee to me."

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." She said determined.

"You have my word that I will pardon you."

"Follow me."

I followed Rose and we arrived at what seemed like the main room. I saw someone pacing in the room and stopped when she heard us enter. She turned her head and I saw fear in her eyes. I just looked at her surprised. I rushed over to her and took in her appearance. I leaned to her and smelt her neck.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." I gave her a small smile.

"Elijah, we have another peace offering for you." Rose said as I turned to her. This got my attention. I wonder what else would they have to offer me that I would find more intriguing than a Petrova doppelganger.

I heard the sounds of footsteps of two people. All of a sudden, I felt a strong aura and smelt an alluring scent. I turned my head and I was faced with the loveliest girl that I have ever seen in my entire existence. Her beauty is beyond compare and even surpasses that of the Petrova doppelgangers'. Trevor roughly pushed her towards me since she was struggling to break free. My blood boiled by the way she was treated but I controlled it. I rushed over to her and she flinched, she was frightened of me despite the tough front she wore. I didn't want her to be, I wanted to know her. I leaned to her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. She shivered slightly.

"A witch. Hello there." I gave her a smile and looked at her gently and intrigued. "What's your name darling?"

"Danielle." She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Such a beautiful name, it fits you perfectly." I said as I took her hand and lightly kissed it. She looked at me with curiosity.

"She's Danielle Sullivan, a Sullivan witch." Trevor spoke. This statement had stunned me while Danielle paled. I looked at Rose for any signs of deceit but I saw none. I thought the Sullivan bloodline had ended.

"Sullivan witch, very rare indeed." I touched her cheek lightly. She backed away slightly in fear but I could see curiosity in her eyes to why exactly am I acting like this towards her. I don't know either though. There was something in this person that makes me want to know her more.

My anger was then fueled when I saw the dried blood in her arm and dress. I then glared at the other vampires in the room.

"Who dared to hurt her?" I menacingly said. They cowered in fear, they should be because I will not pardon anyone who harm her.

"There was already blood in her when we got her." Rose answered. I turned to Danielle.

"Tell me, who did this to you?" I softened my eyes.

"Katherine had a witch linked me to her when my friends tried to kill her." She answered cautiously.

_"Katerina. I should have known. I will make sure she pays for this and she suffers to the point that she wishes she never lived." _I thought thinking of ways on how to make Katerina suffer.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." I took her hand as I turned to the doppelganger.

"Please, don't let him take us." The doppelganger pleaded Rose.

"One last piece of business and we're done." I let go of Danielle's hand even though I disliked the sudden loss of warmth. I went towards Trevor and faced him.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." He said.

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." He insisted.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted."

Trevor smiled at me but I cut his head clean off his body. I heard Rose cried, I looked at Danielle and she was more terrified of me. I dislike the fact that I'm the one causing her to wear such expression.

"You…!" Rose hissed.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

"Come." I looked over to the other girl and Danielle.

"No, what about the moonstone?" The doppelganger choked.

"Elena!" Danielle warned.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" I calmly asked.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Elena, enough!" Danielle warned once more but was ignored by Elena.

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?" I looked at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." She said whilst mourning.

I tried to compel her but it didn't work. I noticed the necklace in her neck.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?"

I snatched the necklace from her neck and threw it. I caught her head and was about to compel her but I felt a hand touch my arm.

"No! I'll tell you where it is. Just please, don't hurt her." Danielle begged me and I let go of Elena.

"Tell me where the moonstone is."

"It's in the tomb, underneath the church ruins. It's with Katherine." She said.

"Interesting." I uttered in amusement. Suddenly, I heard the breaking of glass from upstairs. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose answered.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know."

I grabbed Elena by her arm and caught Danielle by her waist. I directed us to where the front door is. Based from how they move, the intruders are definitely vampires. I threw Elena into Rose's arms while I held onto Danielle.

"Rose."

"I don't know who it is." She answered.

"Up here." A voice said.

I quickly gave Danielle to Rose. I then sped up the stairs but I saw no one.

"Down here." Another voice mocked.

I grunted as I received a stake in my hand. I removed it, Elena, Rose, and Danielle have disappeared. Now, I'm vexed.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" I got a wooden coat rack and started breaking it into a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm going to count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Elena appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out and leave Danny out. She has been through too much, she doesn't deserve this."

I went up the stairs with my super speed while having the stake in my hand.

"Where is Danielle?" I demanded.

She threw something in my face and it exploded.

_"Vervain."_

My skin burned but it healed immediately. I went towards Elena but a vampire arrived and shot me with a compressed air weapon. It did not hurt me though, he might have realized it as well because he threw the weapon and rushed at me. We both fell down the stairs. I hastily got up while the vampire stayed on the ground. I was about to go towards the vampire when another one appeared and staked me. My breath hitched as he pushed me until my back was against a wall. Just before darkness took over me, I saw Danielle once again and our eyes met. I softly looked at her and then everything was dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Danielle<strong>

When Damon left me, I immediately followed him. I saw him stake Elijah and pushed him against the door. Elijah's eyes met mine one last time and I could see an emotion I couldn't quite distinguish. His head then hung low as he was pinned to the wall. I don't understand it at all. Ever since he got here, he has been gentle and kind to me. Why on earth would he treat me like that? He barely knew me. I guess I'm never going to find out since he's dead. Rose saw what happened and swiftly left. Damon tried to follow her.

"Just let her go." Elena said.

Damon smiled at her. She smiled back and went down the stairs to be held in Stefan's arms.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asked worriedly.

She embraced him and looked at Damon. She mouthed a "thank you" and Damon mouthed a "you're welcome" in return. I feel bad for Damon; I can clearly see he loves Elena just as much as Stefan does. As if Damon remembered something, he turned to me in concern. I guess Elena always comes first, not that I'm jealous or anything.

"Hey, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked with his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I couldn't get us out by using my magic. I could have done something to make it easier for you." I apologized. His response wasn't what I expected though.

"It's fine. You couldn't have done it with the current state you're in. You could have killed yourself if you did something. What matters is that you're safe now." He said and hugged me. I was shocked, I thought he would nag at me for not doing anything. I gladly returned the hug. This made me see a new side of Damon, the gentle and loving one. I think I can finally forgive him for killing Mason, not because I owe him a debt. He finally showed me his true and genuine self. He proved to me his sincerity.

"Come on, let's go home." Damon said as he led us outside.

I looked at Elijah's dead body one last time before heading out for the car. We then made our way back to Mystic Falls.

~~~~~X~~~~~

After the long car ride, we finally arrived at Mystic Falls. They dropped me off to my house first before Elena. Exhaustion is really taking over me and I'm still stained with blood. I can finally take my long awaited bath and rest. When I got out of the bathroom, I heard the door bell rang.

_"__Who on earth would visit me this time of the night?__"_

I went to the front door and opened it. I didn't expect my visitor to be Damon.

"What do you need, Damon?" I just then noticed his eyes were quite teary. Before he could say anything, I let him in. "Come in."

We then went to the living room.

"What happened?"

"I gave back her necklace. I told her that I love her but I made her forget." I could see that he was trying to stop his tears.

I really feel bad for Damon. History was repeating again. He fell in love with someone who was out of his reach. I can't blame Elena, Stefan and her really do love each other. I couldn't do anything to ease his heartache so I did the only thing I could, be there for him. I hugged him and let his head lean on my shoulder. He just accepted it although he didn't really expect me to do such a thing. I guess he got used to being branded as the bad guy because it was the role given to him. For him, it's just easier to play the part rather than convince others of his goodness.

"I'm here." I rubbed soothing circles on his back. We just stayed like that in a comfortable silence.

After a while, he gently removed himself from my embrace and stood up.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here to help." He gave me a nod.

"I need to go and you need to rest." He said moving to the front door.

He was already on his way when I stopped him.

"And Damon, I forgive you." He was stunned; I guess he didn't expect me to forgive him. "Not because I owe you for saving me, but because I finally see the real you."

"Thank you." He looked at me and finally gave me a genuine smile. "I would do anything to help you too you know because I care for you. You're my friend and somehow, I see you now as a sister that I've always wanted but never had. I've always wanted to have someone to lean on and someone who would see the real me."

"I know, you always put on the mask of a bad guy because it's easier that way. You may be annoying and a jerk sometimes but I do care about you too. You're also like a big brother that I could depend on." I gave him a soft smile.

He gave me a warm hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." He then sped away.

I feel glad that in a way I grew closer to Damon and that problem of mine is already solved. At least, something good happened to me today. Having a happy mood, I went to bed and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan<strong>

After the long day I just had, I needed a drink to relax. I went to the library to get some liquor. I was about to pour myself a drink when I heard a noise. I felt another vampire's presence and he was running around me. I hastily grabbed a stake from the box and cautiously eyed my surroundings.

"Who's there?" I called.

Someone came out of the shadows and I was surprised to see the female vampire that we encountered when we saved Elena and Danny.

"I'm not here to hurt you." She carefully said.

"Why are you here?"

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."

"You knew Lexi?"

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years, I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." This made me stiffen; I have a bad feeling in my gut.

"What do you mean 'it's not over'?" I curiously asked.

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for them, especially Danielle. They have to. They're doing it for him."

"For who?"

"Klaus."


	13. Chapter 12

**Danielle**

While I was getting ready for school earlier this morning, Stefan had called me saying that I needed to go to the boarding house for something important. Now here I am standing in front of the door, waiting for someone to open it after I knocked. Damon opened it and gave me a smile.

"Hello, Danny."

"Hey, I'm here. What's the important thing you're talking about?"

"Right this way." He moved aside to let me enter. When I entered, I saw Stefan and Elena talking.

"Hey." Stefan greeted.

"Hey, what is this about?" I asked.

I heard the sounds of footsteps. Both Elena and I turned around and we saw a face that we thought we would never see again, Rose.

"You." Elena hissed. Rose waved a bit and offered a small smile.

"Hi Rose." I said as returned the gesture and grinned at her.

I could see Rose's eyes light up with this but Elena was not happy at all and gave me a look. I just shrugged it off though as I turned to Stefan. He had a serious face on and he nodded at me. We then went to the living room. I made myself comfortable in the couch and Elena sat beside me.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose started.

I stiffened when I heard this. I have read about him in one of my family's books. Klaus was known to be the most feared among the originals.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon answered her.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan added.

"Like Elijah." I stated as I felt their eyes on me.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose exclaimed as Damon rolled his eyes, typical Damon.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan explained looking over to us.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me and Danny?" Elena asked incredulously. I wanted to slap my palm into my head. Like seriously, this girl really doesn't know how to use her head sometimes.

"Yes." "No." Stefan and Rose said at the same time.

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon uttered but was cut off by a frustrated Rose.

"Which it is."

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon said sparing her a glance.

"Which I'm not."

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe."

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan reassured her.

I give up on them. Do they seriously have to sugarcoat everything for her? Come on! What we are dealing with right now is very true and dangerous. I believe Rose on this one.

"Not that you know of." Rose commented.

"That's not helping." Damon glared at her.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Stefan added as he sat beside Elena.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose tried to explain once more.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon mocked.

"I trust Rose." I said finally speaking. The Salvatore brothers looked at me as if I was crazy while Rose on the other hand was relieved.

"Were you not listening to what we were saying Danny?" Damon said in an exasperated tone.

"I was listening and I believe Rose."

"Danny, he's a legend. He may be a stupid bedtime story to scare kids." Stefan tried to convince me.

"Elijah was real and he was one of the originals. He even came after us. So how do you know Klaus is not real then? How do you even expect me not to believe? Stop sugarcoating everything for me, I'm not a naive little girl. I know for the fact that I'm in danger right now, so don't you even dare convince me that this is nothing." I fiercely said as I glared at them leaving no room for any arguments. Elena suddenly got up and picked up her bag.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned.

"School. I'm late." Elena answered but I knew she was lying.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."

"It's okay, I know where it is." Elena told Stefan and then left.

"She's in denial." Damon said to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan stated annoyed.

"I'm going too." I said as I went to the exit.

I'm not going to school. Last night, I tried to look for more information about the originals but I only found the things I knew about them, it was useless. I have to find more information about Klaus and I just know where to get them. I went home and grabbed some blankets and some blood bags that I stole from Damon. I got them just in case Caroline was to sleep over at my house. I then made my way to the tomb. When I got there, I immediately went inside and while I was on my way to the entranced, I heard people talking specifically Caroline and Elena. I decided to stop and wait for them; when they arrived, they were shocked to see me.

"Well, fancy seeing you two here." I grinned.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Elena said still surprised.

"To get some answers and I'm sure you are too." I uttered in a serious tone and I got a nod in return.

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Caroline asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him." Elene said whilst I just nodded in agreement.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?" Caroline tried to reason with us.

"Yeah. We can't just sit back and wait. We have to know, Caroline. Please." Elena said once again. Caroline went towards the door and opened it.

"Katherine?" I called. The three of us then exchanged glances.

"We'll be okay from here." Elena assured her.

We then heard a noise, I looked at the door entrance and I saw Katherine stumble towards us. She stopped at the entrance.

"Hello Danny, Elena. You come to watch me wither away?" She said. "Goodbye Caroline."

"As long as we stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt us. Please." Elena told Caroline. However, she was still hesitant to leave us.

"Caroline, I will protect her. Everything will be fine." I assured. Caroline looked at us one last time and left.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine questioned.

"We brought you some things." I said. I got the blankets out and threw it to her.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?"

"We want you to tell us about Klaus." I said firmly.

"Hmm, you've been busy."

"I brought you this." Elena took an old book out from her bag. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true."

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine snarled as Elena put the book aside.

"I also brought you this." Elena said as she took a bottle of blood from her bag and showed it to Katherine. Katherine rushed towards us but she couldn't go out of the the tomb. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten, twenty years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

Katherine slid down to the floor. Elena put some blood in a plastic cup and I pushed it towards Katherine with my magic. She took the glass and drank from it, I could see her skin regain some of its color.

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine told Elena with a hint of Bulgarian accent.

"More blood?" I asked and she placed the cup down. I took it again using my magic and I let Elena pour blood in it.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." This caught my attention as I gave Katherine the blood.

"Thrown out?" I asked for her to elaborate.

"My family, Elena's true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

"It was kept secret?" Elena inquired.

"Mhmm, my baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eyes of a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Katherine was running in the woods. She fell and quickly hid behind a tree. All of a sudden, Elijah and his men appeared and they were looking for her._

_"She__'__s here. Katerina! I know you__'__re near, I can smell your blood. It__'__s pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are." Elijah yelled._

_Trevor arrived and told Elijah and his men a false direction to were Katherine was._

_"This way. There is more blood over there." He said._

_Elijah left towards the direction together with his men. When Katherine felt that they were gone, she got up. She tried to leave but Trevor stopped her, he placed a hand on her mouth and pushed her against the tree._

_"Head east. I can__'__t lead them astray anymore." He ordered._

_"I can__'__t run anymore."_

_"Never mind. There__'__s a cottage. You__'__ll be safe there. Go now. Go!"_

_Katherine followed without complaint. She fled to the place that Trevor told her without looking back._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asked after hearing a part of the story.

"The same thing that he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger." I interjected.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Elena and I paled at what we heard. No doubt that he would do the same thing with Elena. I needed to get more information so I pushed it aside for a while. I gave another glass of blood to Katherine.

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked curiously.

"It's really tedious but…" She drank from the cup and crushed it after. Most of her color was already replenished. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you?" I said.

"Something like that."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Katherine arrived at the cottage and she knocked on the door._

_"Help, please help me." She yelled as an old woman opened the door. "Please, help me."_

_"I don__'__t invite strangers into my home."_

_"No, Trevor. He said that you__'__d help me." All of a sudden, Rose arrived._

_"Damn him. Always making promises I don__'__t want to keep." She cursed as she looked at Katherine. "Let the girl in. Bring her water and something to eat."_

_Katherine entered the house and sat down._

_"You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this." She showed her the moonstone. "To prove I am who I say and that you__'__d help me to freedom."_

_"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose questioned shocked and anxious._

_"It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape."_

_"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies."_

_"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid."_

_"I__'__m risking nothing. At nightfall, I__'__ll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy." She grabbed Katherine and pushed her in an empty room._

_"No! No!" Katherine pleaded as Rose closed the room._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" I questioned.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Rose entered the room Katherine was in. She saw her lying on the bed._

_"It's nightfall. Time to go." She ordered. She noticed that Katherine is hurt and bleeding. "When did this happen?"_

_"In the woods, I tripped." She lied._

_"It__'__s a lie, I would have smelled it." Rose saw a knife in Katherine's hand and she took it._

_"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die."_

_"If you die then Trevor dies with you." Rose hissed. _

_"__No. No!__" __She bit her wrist and shoved it to Katherine__'__s mouth. Katherine drank Rose__'__s blood and her wound instantly healed. _

_The sound of the door being opened was heard and Trevor entered the cottage._

_"__Where is she?__" __Rose rushed over to him and pushed him against the wall._

_"__You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him.__"_

_"__He will sacrifice her.__" __Trevor argued._

_"__Then so be it!__"_

_"__I love her, Rose.__"_

_"__He__'__ll kill you. He won__'__t stop until he has all of our heads.__"_

_"__Then we shall run until we die.__" __Trevor tried to convince Rose as they suddenly heard a noise in the room where Katherine was held. They rushed to see what happened; they found Katherine dead, hanging from the ceiling by a rope. _

~~~~~X~~~~~

"You killed yourself?!" Elena asked shocked.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." I stated.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Elena pale when she said this and Katherine noticed it.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." She told Elena. She cut her wrist with her nail and blood poured out from it.

"Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." She smirked. "I made the other choice."

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Katherine was lying on the bed and she suddenly gasped awake._

_"__What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live.__" __Trevor asked her solemnly._

_"__You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough.__"_

_"__It was enough for me.__"_

_"__Do you not see, Trevor? She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this.__" __Rose glared at her._

_"__And for that I__'__m sorry.__"_

_"__As am I__…__. for this.__" __Rose rushed towards Katherine with a stake but Katherine grabbed the old lady and used her to cover herself. Rose accidentally staked the old lady on the shoulder, she gasped as she backed away. Katherine removed the stake and drank the old lady__'__s blood._

_"__Please understand.__" __Katherine said._

_"__You have just signed our death sentence.__" __Rose gave her a death glare._

_"__Better you die than I.__" __Katherine threw the old lady into Trevor__'__s arms and sped out of the house._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." I said disgusted as I glowered at her.

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." She answered me nonchalantly.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena angrily uttered.

"I was looking out for myself. I will always look out for myself. If both of you are smart, you'll do the same." She turned her back towards us and opened the Petrova book.

After a minute of silence, I decided to speak again.

"So how much of your little story is true?" I questioned.

"I have no reason to lie, Danny. I have no reason to do anything but sit here, read and rot."

"Alright, assuming it's even partially true, you came back for that didn't you? You wanted to be the one to hand Elena and I over to Klaus so you can finally have your freedom." I hypothesized.

"Five hundred years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." I knew it, she really didn't come back for Stefan at all. This person really makes me despise her by the minute.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena uttered.

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter."

"It's not just Elena or the stone. Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse." I said.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice."

"So you need a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?" I demanded.

"A witch to do the spell."

"Is that the reason why he is after me? For me to be used in the sacrifice?" I questioned.

"No, for how many decades now, Klaus had been looking for Sullivan witches. He wants them for their power. But, while I was on the run, I once heard that he was looking for one certain Sullivan witch. So, I'm not that sure myself."

_"What? If he wants us for our power, why only look for one certain witch? Not even Katherine knows the real reason." _I thought full of bewilderment.

"What else?" I demanded.

"A vampire."

"Caroline." Elena said.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline."

"You were gonna just hand us all over to be killed." I uttered menacingly.

"Better you die than I." She then went back into the tomb leaving Elena and I.

I pondered on our newly acquired information as I looked at the tomb. Elena, however, was getting frustrated on calling Katherine to come back but she never did. I just grabbed my bag and stood up because her efforts were vain. Elena followed my actions, we were about to leave when Stefan suddenly arrived.

"Elena, Danny." He greeted.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask both of you the same question."

"Caroline told you." Elena said.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was the important that you'd have to keep it from me."

"We knew that you'd stop us." Elena countered.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you two is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar."

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." I shot back.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to both of you."

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Elena argued as Stefan was silenced. In the midst of our argument, Katherine arrived and cut us off.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." She said in a serious tone that it sent discomfort to the pits of my stomach.

~~~~~X~~~~~

**1492**

_Katherine arrived at her old home in Bulgaria. When she climbed down her horse and proceeded inside, her blood ran cold. There were dead bodies outside of the house. She quickly ran towards the house, only to find her father pinned to the wall with a sword pierced in his chest. Her eyes then darted towards her mother__'__s lifeless body. She rushed over to her. _

_"__No, no, no mama. No!__" __She cried over her mother__'__s body._

~~~~~X~~~~~

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." I looked at Katherine horrified at what I just heard. Stefan turned Elena to him.

"No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?" Elena just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine let out a small laugh as she showed us the moonstone.

"What?" Elena looked at her curiously.

_"__The moonstone, we need the moonstone. This is bad!__"_

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan sneered at her.

"I didn't spin anything, Stefan. It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch."

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine looked at Elena and I one last time and then she retreated back into the tomb.

All of us just exchanged terrified and curious glances. We then all parted ways and on the way home, all I could think about was all the things that Katherine said. Klaus' motives confuse me, why have he been looking for one single witch on my bloodline when he wants to use my kind for his gain? Naturally, people with these motives would ensure that every witch born in such a powerful bloodline would serve under them and would never let them get away. I don't understand it at all; everything is so messed up and complicated. I haven't even found out how on earth I was a wolf and what exactly my heritage is. Now, this problem with the originals added up to that. All I want to do is just shut myself out and be free of these problems for once. I'm very lost that I don't know which path to take; I don't know what or who to believe in anymore. But there is one thing that I'm sure of; Klaus is the impending doom that awaits us.


End file.
